


Learning to Fly

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mech Preg, humans as transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen





	1. Chapter 1

Index scrolled further down his datapad, chuckling softly to himself as he absently stroked the top of Swift’s helm. He really liked this new series and would have to thank Prism for recommending it to him. He looked up when he heard the sound of pedsteps and looked around warily. 

Even though it had been a few vorns since….since he still didn’t like to be startled or having someone sneak up on him. Swift was usually very good at alerting him someone’s approach but the little turbofox was still halfway in recharge. That usually meant it was someone that Swift was unconcerned about and that was a very short list of mechs and femmes. 

“There you are,” Thundercracker said from the doorway, hovering. “I’ve been looking for you. Ratchet commed. Your appointment is today.” 

Index stretched, “I know. I was just waiting for you to come get me,” he smiled shyly. “Do you think he will okay my upgrades this time? It seems like I’ve waited forever.” It was becoming their only ritual. 

“Perhaps,” Thundercracker said, as patient as he ever was. 

“You say that every time.” 

The corner of the Seeker’s lip twitched up, “I would wait until the end of time for you.” 

Index pursed his lips, “I know. I would wait for you too...but I would just as soon not.” 

“I know, my spark. I know.” 

Index felt warm at Thundercracker’s words. He loved it when the Seeker would call him his spark. He had learned that there was no stronger term of endearment among Cybertronians. He had not yet felt brave enough to do the same just yet. He wanted to wait until after his upgrades, wanted to wait and be sure that Thundercracker still wanted him after he changed with the final upgrade. 

“You are too good to me, my love.” Index slipped his small servo into Thundercracker’s larger one and gave it a little tug. “Let’s go see if Ratchet thinks I am finally ready for my final upgrade.” 

Thundercracker smiled softly, “Lead the way, my spark.” 

Index smiled back at him and looked back at Swift, “Do you think we should take him with us or ask someone to take him back to my room?” 

“I will comm Warp to get him if you want me too. He would be much safer in your room,” Thundercracker said. 

“Let’s take him back then,” Index said, and scooped up his turbofox. The little beast wiggled in his arms excitedly, his little engine purring happily. “I don’t want him to get hurt or lost.” 

“If that is what you wish,” Thundercracker said.

Index ducked his helm shyly, “It is.” 

Thundercracker reached over and pet the turbofox. “Then that is what we are going to do. Let’s get Swift to your room and then get to the med-bay. Ratchet is expecting you to be on time.” 

Index smiled as they walked out of the datapad storage. “I know. I wonder if Weld is going to be there? He is doing so well!” 

Thundercracker smiled, “I am sure he will be. Ratchet and First Aid have been including him in a lot of the sol to sol running of the med bay now that his studies have gotten so far along.” 

Index nodded, “Weld is so smart! Be glad that you are not First Aid, Thundercracker. Ratchet always hits him if he stares at Weld too long or gets too close!” 

Thundercracker chuckled, “It’s hard not to notice...either reaction.” 

“True enough. Weld doesn’t bother to hide his interest. And neither does First Aid. Ratchet is protective...and I can’t blame him,” Index said softly. 

“Neither can I,” Thundercracker said, and brushed a gentle hand against Index’s cheek. “I can’t blame him at all.” 

They stopped by Index’s room and left the turbofox inside before heading over to the little clinic that ratchet had set up. 

Ratchet had set up his clinic two or three vorns ago, as a way to help keep traffic in the main medical bay to a minimum. The clinic had become his domain to teach Weld how to perform common repairs and patches on actual patients once he had been cleared to do so. 

His friend had progressed at an amazing rate and seemed to be leaning towards either surgery or code programming as a specialty. Index knew Weld was smart enough for either to be a good fit! 

“Nervous?” Thundercracker asked. 

“Scared he will say no again,” Index said, and visibly deflated. “We’ve waited so long.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Thundercracker said. 

“I am tired of our life being on hold,” Index said. “I want to bond with you.” 

“I know you do, sweetling. And we will.” 

Index sighed, “I know, but it seems like we have been waiting forever.” 

Thundercracker chuckled, “It is well worth the wait. As soon as we can bond, we shall. Until then, I shall have to be content spoiling my beloved rusty.” 

Index gave him an amused smile as they reached the clinic and walked inside. Weld leaned against a table and looked over something on a datapad. “Index! There you are! Are you excited? Your scans look really good! I think this might be it!” 

“They do?” 

“I think so. There is some change, but you know Ratchet. he wants to be sure,” Weld said, “I’m still waiting myself. I do know how you feel.” 

“I know, I know. Do you really think....” Index asked wistfully. 

“If it isn’t now it will be very soon. Anyway. Lets get you in the room and ready for the examination,” Weld said. 

“Thank you for escorting me, Thundercracker. Are you going to wait for me?” 

“Always, my spark.” 

Weld chuckled as he led Index back to the exam room. “You are so lucky! You actually get to spend time with the one you love. Ratchet freaks out if I so much as look at First Aid half the time!” 

Index blushed and stared at his servos. “I know I am lucky. I don’t deserve him at all. He is so nice and sweet…” 

“Nonsense! You are a wonderful mech and Thundercracker adores you for it.” 

“He’s so amazing, and patient. Wonderful. He’s just wonderful. I’m sure I don’t deserve him. At all. I’m just a lowly grounder and...Weld he is a PRINCE. I’m just....not worthy.” 

Weld snorted, “You are selling yourself short. Now, get settled. Ratchet will be in momentarily.” 

Index laid back on the berth, “Yeah. Don’t want to make him mad.” 

“None of us do, my friend,” Weld said, winking. 

“But he likes you! He raised you as his own sparkling!” 

Weld laughed, “that doesn’t mean that he gives me any leeway when it comes to medical matters. He is very strict when it comes to me being professional, and even more so when it comes to me and First Aid behaving ‘inappropriately’.” 

“You mean like looking at each other? Or speaking to each other?” Index asked laughingly. 

“Pretty much. He says I’m too young to act like that.” Weld snorted. “Sometimes I think he forgets what I’ve done.”

“I don’t think he forgets, Weld. I think he wishes he could have shielded you from it.” 

Weld made a little huffing noise. “I know. But it’s done, and I don’t think I should have to pay for it. I should be allowed to do what I want to do.” 

The door opened as Ratchet walked, “You want to do what, Weld? There you are Index, was wondering when you would show up!” 

Weld looked away from Ratchet, “I was just saying that I would be more excited about getting my final upgrade.” 

Index flushed at Ratchet’s words, “Sorry Ratchet, I had to take Swift to my room. I didn’t want to just leave him.” 

“I see, how is the rascal doing?” Ratchet asked as he grabbed his scanner and jacked into Index’s medical port. 

“He is himself,” Index said, and wiggled, trying to get comfortable.

“Perhaps that is what Weld needs. A pet to be responsible for,” Ratchet said. 

“There is only one pet I want,” Weld grumbled under his breath. 

Ratchet’s optics narrowed, “What did you say, Weld?”

“Nothing, Ratchet,” Weld said.

Ratchet locked optics with Weld and held the look for a long moment. “Good. See that you continue to say ‘nothing’ and observe as we scan Index to see if he is ready for his final upgrade.” 

Weld sighed and rolled his optics, shooting Index a rueful grin at Ratchet’s strict policy of no one being close to his sparkling. Index shifted on the berth as he was scanned and Ratchet studied the results. 

“Well, Ratchet? What is the verdict?” 

“We can get the CR tank ready as soon as you like.” 

Index quivered, “I can? I’m ready?” 

“Yes,” Ratchet said. “Do you want to start now? Or would you like to wait?” 

“No! I don’t want to wait,” Index squeaked. “Dont’ make me wait.” 

“I won’t. I promise,” Ratchet pat his shoulder. “You are a good mech, Index.” 

Index looked down, “Thank you. Um, could you let Thundercracker know that I am getting upgraded? I would like him to watch Swift while I am getting upgraded.” 

Ratchet frowned but nodded, “Fine. Weld, go let Thundercracker know that Index is indisposed for awhile and needs him to watch his turbofox.” 

Weld nodded, winking at Index as he headed out. “I’ll let him know.” 

Index relaxed, “Thank you. N-now what?” 

“Now you relax while I prepare the tank and the nanites, and you will take a long nap while they do their work,” Ratchet said.

“Oh, okay,” Index said. “Is it going to hurt?” 

“No, not at all,” Ratchet said.

Index sighed and leaned back on the berth. “Okay. Do you know how long it will take?” 

Ratchet sighed, “A joor or two at the very least. Now, relax and try to enter recharge. It will make the time pass more swiftly.” 

Index closed his optics and tried to recharge. The sooner he was upgraded, the sooner that he could be with Thundercracker properly. They could possibly even bond soon!

He offlined his optics and let himself drift away.

OoOoOoOo

Index did not know how long he drifted in the tank. Time passed oddly as he hovered between recharge and awakeness. He could feel his frame tingling, but it was distant and unreal. Even when the tank was finally drained, and Ratchet left him recharging on the table it did not seem real. 

He seemed to be floating, as though he had not yet left recharge fully. It felt really nice and Index sighed in contentment. The only thing that would make this better would be if Thundercracker was here with him.

There was the softest of sound when the door opened to reveal a familiar and longed for frame. Index gave a soft smile, “Even when I am in recharge, you come to see me when I miss you the most.”

“I’ve come to take you away.” 

Index smiled, “Take me away?” 

“I am mechnapping you.”

Index laughed, “Thundercracker, you can’t mechnap me if I’m more than willing to go.” 

Thundercracker snorted, “It is tradition. The traditional ending to a courting. Please just humour me, my love.” 

Index sighed as he was scooped up off of the medical berth and shifted until he could curl up against Thundercracker’s frame. Thundercracker drew him tight against his sparkplates, pressing a kiss to his helm. 

“You are more radiant than I imagined, even lovelier than before. You manage to always amaze me, my spark.” 

Index giggled, “This is a very good dream. One of the best ones. I hope I don’t wake up too soon. I would love to be held like this by you in the real world. You make me feel so safe.”   
“Then I shall hold you like this as much as possible and would be polite to do so. You deserve to be safe, my spark. I will protect you from anyone that wants to harm you.” 

Index nuzzled against him, “I want that. I want that so much,” he whispered. 

Thundercracker carried him away, holding him close. “I have prepared a place for us. Just outside of the city. I hope it will be to your liking, my love.” 

Index giggled, “I see. You have been busy, haven’t you?” 

“I want this to be perfect for you.” 

“Just being with you makes it perfect.” 

Thundercracker looked down at Index fondly, “I will never know how I got so lucky to have found you.” 

Index curled tighter to Thundercracker, “I was the one who was lucky when you found me. If you hadn’t-” 

“But I did. You are safe and with me. I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you like that again.” 

Thundercracker walked out of the city limits and ignited his thrusters, taking them into the air. Index held on, and looked down at the scenery as they moved farther away from the cybertronian settlement and into the ruins of the human city. Las Vegas, some distant memory told Index. It wasn’t unusual for the ghosts of the past to creep up on him and remind him of the pieces of his former life. The city was dark. As far as Index knew no one lived here, and then Cybertronians never ventured there except to go scrapping. 

Thundercracker flew them to one of the large buildings...landing on a ledge that looked like new construction to Index’s optic. 

“What is this?” 

“A retreat for us,” Thundercracker said, and sat him down gently.

Index looked around in surprise and found himself standing on a smooth stone floor that spread out luxuriantly under his peds while above him, it appeared that Thundercracker had removed at least two if not three floors that had been above them. 

The area itself was clean and neat but there were stacks of items in neat piles. “Thundercracker, what is all of this? I don’t understand.” 

Thundercracker chuckled and scooped Index back up, carrying him to a berth covered in rich meshes that felt so soft under his frame as he was gently set down on it.

“It is ours. A place for us to go. To stay...if you want,” THundercracker said. “It is my gift to you.” 

“Oh,” Index said, and looked up at Thundercracker with not a little bit of wonder in his face. “You made this for me?” 

“I would hope that it proves that I can provide for us and any sparks we may have.” Thundercracker leaned down, pressing their lips together in a kiss that left Index feeling strutless beneath him.

When Thundercracker pulled away from the kiss, Index found himself venting faster and staring up at Thundercracker with a wide opticked look. “I never doubted that you would be able to, but I had hoped you would let me help if I can. I know that I am not very good at much, and I don’t have any real skills but-” 

“You are wonderful! You are intelligent and gentle and so kind. There is much you have to offer!” 

“I am weak,” Index whispered. 

“No, my spark, you are one of the strongest mechs I know. Our sparks would be fortunate to inherit your coding. And I am fortunate to have you at my side. Will you bond with me on this night? Will you be mine?” 

Index’s vents stuttered, “Always. I-if you will h-have me.” 

Thundercracker purred at Index’s words, “Then I will have you forever, my spark. Are you sure? I do not want to rush you at all. We can wait if need be.” 

“I feel like all we have done is wait. I don’t want to wait anymore! I love you!” 

Thundercracker swept the smaller mech into another deep kiss. “You are a temptation little one! I wish that I could have met you when Cybertron was still in it’s golden age. I would have showered you in the finest of things wealth could provide.” 

Thundercracker nuzzled Index’s plating, licking along his spark plates, “You deserve the best. The finest highgrade, the most precious gems.” 

“I don’t need that. I only need you. I---I need you!” 

“Shhh...you will have me soon enough,” Thundercracker said. “Let me see your spark,” he crooned. 

Index began to open his sparkplates but froze after unlocking. Dark memories flooded back, too large servos ripping at his plates, forcing him open and pain! So much pain! He couldn’t! He had to get away! 

“Shh. Shh, you are safe, my spark. You are safe. He is not here, he will never harm you again. We will go as slowly as you need. We will bond in joy, not fear or sorrow.” 

Index clung to Thundercracker, sobbing as the memories faded away. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“Shhhh....I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love. We don’t have to---” 

“No! I won’t let him control me. He can’t control me any longer,” Index panted. “Please, please, I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to wait!” 

Thundercracker kissed him softly, “We will take it slow then. Just relax.” 

“I’m sorry I am so weak...so pathetic. You deserve better.” 

Thundercracker pressed kiss after kiss all over Index’s faceplates. “You are not weak or pathetic. You are strong to have survived what you did. I know few others who could have come through what you did and still remain sane. You are a wonder.” 

Index looked away. “I don’t feel like a wonder.” 

Thundercracker chuckled, “Then I will just have to convince you then.” 

“I guess you will,” Index whispered, and didn’t flinch this time when he opened his sparkplates. 

Thundercracker looked down on him, and finally purred, “You are beautiful.” He reached out, and touched the bright white corona. “Gorgeous.” 

“Thundercracker.” 

“It is only the truth. You are lovely.” 

Index flinched as Thundercracker caressed his spark before he moaned then squeaked in surprise. Thundercracker laughed, “You do not need to be embarrassed, my spark. I like the way that you sound in pleasure. It is like the song of lilliths to me.” 

Index looked at Thundercracker curiously, “What is a lillith?” 

“Mmmm...they were little crystal avians on Cybertron. They were beautiful, and delicate. They had the most beautiful song. Much like you,” Thundercracker said as he slowly caressed Index’s spark. “You are so lovely.” 

“I’m not really,” Index moaned. 

“You are though. You are my lillith, my spark. You sound so beautiful. So lovely. I am honored that you trust me with your spark.” 

Index blushed and moaned as Thundercracker leaned over and gave his spark a lick. Index yelped and arched up at the sensation. “Thundercracker! What are you-?” 

“Enjoying my spark’s spark. You taste so sweet, sweeter than any goodie or energon treat.” 

Index let himself relax back against the berth as Thundercracker laved attention on his spark. It felt amazing. Even better than it was Thundercracker. Slowly his chassis began to heat up. His engine revved. He wanted this. He really wanted this. He wanted to get past the bad memories and make good ones with Thundercracker.

“You are beautiful in pleasure.” 

Index moaned. Fear battled with his need for Thundercracker and the pleasure filling his frame. “Need you. Need your spark.” 

“Are you certain? I want you to be certain, my spark. I do not want you to regret this later. You must be sure.” 

Index trembled and moaned, “I am sure! Please! Need you! Want you! Love you!” 

“I love you as well me spark. If you are sure that you want me, then you shall have me.” 

Thundercracker slowly lowered his frame, letting his spark teasingly brush against Index’s flirtatiously. 

Index’s spinal strut arched, pressing the coronas together. His vents became laboured and his fans roar. 

Thundercracker ground their sparks together, pulsing his field against Indexes and plunging them into a deeper merge. ~So perfect. So beautiful. Mine.~

~Yes. Yours. Always yours.~

~Perfect. Lovely. Love you. Protect you. Safe here.~

Index felt Thundercracker touch his faceplates and realized that he was begun to cry for no reason. ~Sorry. Messing up already.~ 

~No. Safe here. I have you. Protect you always.~

~I want to be strong for you. You deserve a strong mate. I’m not. I’m not strong at all.~

~You are wrong,~Thundercracker said, gently kissing the tears away. ~You are the strongest mech I know. Just relax. Let it build. I want to feel your overload. I want to see you in pleasure. I want you to scream my name.~

Index arched his back again, screaming as the overload finally swept through his systems sending him falling off into oblivion. 

Thundercracker held him gently until he finally surface again, ~How are you feeling my bonded?~

Index looked up at him, joy and awe on his faceplates. ~I can feel you! You feel so good! I love you!~

Thundercracker smiled, ~I can feel how much you love me, my spark. I love you as well.~

Index snuggled close to Thundercracker, ~And I can feel you as well! I love this so much!~ 

Thundercracker pressed a kiss to Index’s lips. ~I love you so much. I am honored that you have chosen me.~

OoOoOoOo

PING!

PING!

It became more insistent, and finally roused Thundercracker out of recharge. ::What do you want Ratchet?::

::WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU?!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH INDEX! I KNOW HE’S WITH YOU!::

Thundercracker grunted, ::My bonded is in recharge, you old codger. Just as I was. What do you want?::

Ratchet screeched on the other end of the comm, making Thundercracker clench his denta. ::Get back here! Get back here right now!::

::I think not. We are celebrating our bonding with a bonding tour. We shall return when it is finished.::

::YOU GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PATIENT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BONDING WITH HIM! HE BARELY HAS HIS LAST UPGRADE! IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL OFFLINE YOU!:: 

Thundercracker’s processor was starting to ache. ::No. I will not hurry him back. Our bond needs strengthened. You act as though I have not been courting him for vorns.::

::You stole him from my medbay. You will bring him back.::

::I will when we are ready to return and not a klik sooner. This is our bonding sol. I will not let you spoil this. I will not let you upset my bonded.::

::That is not acceptable. He does not even have anti-sparking protocols up. You snatched him before I could initiate them.::

::He is a bonded mech. If he kindles then we will deal with it.::

::Did you even ask his opinion on the matter or did you just force yourself on him!?:: 

Thundercrack snarled at the insult, ::Do not try my patience, medic! I would never harm him like that! How dare you insinuate such a thing!:: 

::You stole him away!::

::It is the traditional end to a courtship. It is tradition. But more importantly, he //wanted// to go. He wanted this. He is of age, and it is none of you business,:: Thundercracker hissed. ::He is mine.::

::Bring him back,:: Ratchet said, sounding tired. ::Please.::

::We will come back when we are ready to come back.::

Thundercracker ended the comm signal and turned back to Index curled next to him. His beloved was still recharging, curled on the soft meshes. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He would make certain that this perfect gift from Primus was safe, no matter what! He would keep Index safe. 

“Something wrong?” Index mumbled, and pulled Thundercracker close. “You are upset. I can feel it.” 

“I’m fine, my spark. You should rest.” He pressed a kiss to Index’s helm. “It is nothing for you to worry about.” 

Index hummed, “If it is bothering you...” 

“It was Ratchet.” 

Index’s optics flickered on and he looked up at Thundercracker, “Is something wrong? Did my upgrade not work properly? Do I need to go back?” 

Thundercracker held Index to him, “He was just irritated that I stole you away the way I did. He is mad at me for not waiting for him to officially release you.” 

Index looked worried, “Should we go back? I don’t want to get you into trouble.” 

Thundercracker drew him into a sweet and tender kiss. “No. He will get over his outrage. We are not interrupting our bonding trip for him.” 

Index melted against him, it felt so good. “Good. I didn’t want to leave yet. I want you all to myself for a while. He tilted his helm up, catching Thundercracker’s lips. “I’ve wanted this for so long. I want you. All of you.” 

Thundercracker nuzzled into his neck, “Who am I to deny you? What do you want of me, sweet?” 

Index blushed, “Would you, I mean, if you don’t mind- would you, sometime…..” 

Thundercracker pulled away from Index’s neck, “You don’t need to be so shy, my spark. What is it that you would like to do? Please tell me.” 

Index blushed and looked away, “If, if you wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t find it too insulting, would you...take me flying again?” 

“Anytime, my love. I like holding you close. I love you. I love you so much.” The seeker gathered the smaller mech into his arms and strode towards the balcony. “I love how you feel in my arms.” He stepped off the balcony, and ignited his thrusters. 

Index yelped, and then laughed as they rose high into the sky. “It’s beautiful up here.” 

“If you were a Seeker...” 

Index tightened his grip on Thundercracker. “What if, what if I wanted to….to become one?” 

Thundercracker gasped in shock, “You would want to do that? You do not have to! I love you just as you are!” 

Index blushed, “I know you do. I..I have thought about getting a reformat for a while. I..I look too much like /him//. I want to look different.” 

“Oh....yes...I could see how that would be uncomfortable,” Thundercracker said as they rose high into the atmosphere. “I want you to be happy.” 

“You make me happy...and I think that this would too. I would like to fly with you.” 

Thundercracker took in a sharp vent, “I would like that too.” 

Index sighed, “I don’t think Ratchet will allow me to reformat though. He still sees me as...as I used to be. It was very hard for him after it happened. He thought us offlined only to find out that it was worse than that. I think it is why he is so over-protective with Weld. Weld was like a sparkling to him even before his change and he saw Ratchet as a creator figure then as well.” 

“If Ratchet refuses, my spark, then we will ask First Aid to do the procedure since Ratchet is too close to the situation to be objective.” 

“I don’t think we should go to Ratchet at all. It will only upset him. He will only get upset, and he will fight with you, and yell. I just---I just think we should talk to First Aid.”

“If that is what you want,” Thundercracker kissed him gently. 

“It is,” Index dais and felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

OoOoOoOo

Ratchet had ranted and yelled when they finally had returned, but for once Index stood his ground. He wanted Thundercracker. He needed Thundercracker, and nothing the medic could say would dissuade him. 

Now he was sitting at a medical console, staring at a file full of basic images of possible frames. He had pulled up the images for fliers and was trying to get an idea of how he would look.   
He felt a warm frame against his back, and smiled as he felt a pulse of love flood his spark before he sent a surge of his own back at his bonded. “Hello my love. Have you come to help me pick out my new frame? Which one do you like best?” 

“Mmmm....so many choices. Would you like more bulk? Or are you planning on staying the same size?” 

“I like being smaller than you,” Index said softly. “What do you find appealing? What makes your engines revv?” 

“Anything you are any, my spark,” Thundercracker said. 

“//You// are no help.” 

“This is something you have to decide for yourself, my spark.” 

Index huffed, “Please? Tell me at least if you like the idea? Or give me a hint? Please?” 

Thundercracker pressed a kiss to Index’s helm and wrapped his arms around the smaller mechs frame. “Whatever you chose will be lovely, I am sure. You will make it perfect.”

“Well, how about this then?” he asked picking out one of the more streamlined models. “It would be fast too.” 

“Mmmm....very handsome. I like the wings. They look sensitive.” 

Index smiled, “They do, don’t they? Warp said you would like that one. He said it was a model a lot of the noblemechs had. The ones that posed for special datapads, but I think it’s really pretty.” 

Thundercracker vented hard, “You asked Warp?” 

Index nodded shyly. “Yes, I did. Is..is that not okay? I’m sorry. I won’t ask him again.” 

Thundercracker turned Index’s helm towards his and drew him into a kiss. “Shh. You are fine my spark. I will have to speak to Warp about telling you inappropriate things. While it is true that noblemechs had that frame and were in datapads, he neglected to tell you that they were datapads of an...unsavory and adult nature. While I will not object if you wish to take that frame if it is what you want, you need to be aware that other mechs might think it an...offer of sorts.” 

Index tilted his helm, “Would you teach me to defend myself?” 

“I will do whatever you ask,” Thundercracker said. 

“Then that is what I want. They can look all they want but the only one who can ever have me is you.” 

Thundercracker’s engine revved loudly, “I like that idea.” 

“I’m glad,” Index purred.

Thundercracker pressed another kiss to the smaller mech’s lips. “Only pick it if it is something that /you// want my spark. I want you to be happy with it more than anything.” 

Index sighed into the kiss. “I am sure. Let’s go see First Aid. I want to get scheduled for my reformatting as soon as possible.” 

Thundercracker scooped Index out of the chair and into his arms. “Very well, we shall go see him.”

OoOoOoOo

First Aid had been able to fit them in far more quickly that Index would have expected. As soon as he had the materials to rework Index’s frame they were brought in. Less than an orn had passed until Thundercracker brought him to the medbay. 

“Will it hurt?” Index asked. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am. You will get put into a medical stasis and when you leave recharge you will already be reformatted. You might be a bit sore or stiff while your frame adapts to the changes but that will be normal.” 

“And you will be with me when I wake up right?” 

“Of course. I will be by your side for the entire time. Don’t worry, I will be last thing you see when they put you into recharge and the first thing you see when you leave it.” 

“You won’t have to put me in a CR tank?” index asked. 

“No, you will not have to. We are not adding on to your protoform. There were be software and programming additions. Some structural changes, but not that. You will be fine. As I said you will be sore when you wake and your balance may be off as you get used to the new superstructure. Now, climb up and let us begin.” 

Index looked over at where First Aid was standing, preparing to begin the procedure and was given a small smile in return. “Thundercracker is right, Index. You won’t feel a thing and you will be back online before you know it.” 

“Thanks First Aid. I am as ready as I am going to be. See you soon, Thundercracker.” 

“I will be by your side the whole time. Don’t worry. I am right here, my spark.” 

First Aid began to hook Index up to the various monitors that were set around the medical berth. “Alright, you should begin to go into recharge in 3..2~”

OoOoOoOo

Index’s processor sluggishly booted up. The berth under his chassis felt wrong, and his chassis just...ached. He tried to move, but just didn’t seem to have the strength to. 

“Stay there. The medication still has not worn off,” he heard First Aid say, but it sounded distant and echoey. 

“What? Where’m I?” 

“It’s okay, Index. you came here to get reformatted. Thundercracker is waiting for you in the recovery room, and I will wheel you over there in a klik. Just relax.”

He shifted restlessly. He was still so confused and nothing seemed to make sense except that he needed to get to Thundercracker. That just felt right to him. 

He felt the cart that berth he was laying on moving and a slight bump as it entered a room. He smile up at Thundercracker as the seeker rushed to his side. “Thundercracker. I missed you.” 

“I missed you as well, my spark. Primus! You look even more radiantly beautiful than I imagined you would be. You are truly too good to me, my spark.” 

“Hurts,” Index whimpered. 

“Can you give him something?” Thundercracker asked, and pet Index’s plating gently. 

“Yes, I will in a moment. I need to set up a new drip. Just sit tight, Index. You are doing so well. Everything is integrating perfectly.” 

Index gave a weak smile. “That is good to know. How long will I have to stay here?” 

First Aid gave Index a small smile as he adjust the drip, “You will need to remain here overnight. I will need to monitor you to ensure that everything fully integrates properly and that there are no system errors that need to be mitigated.” 

“Would it be okay for me to remain with Index, First Aid? I don’t want to leave him.” 

First Aid smiled, “I will bring in a portable cot.” 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” Thundercracker nodded. He moved closer to the berth, and took Index’s hand in his own and looked down at the changes. Index’s form was sleek. A slim flier’s frame stretched out before him. First Aid had even taken the time to reprogram his chromites leaving the mech the lightest of blues with white trim along his wings and through his chassis. The faceplates though, they were the same, as were the pale blue optics. 

Thundercracker reached out across the bond, sending his approval and his wonder at Index’s beauty. 

Index gave a lopsided smile up at Thundercracker, “I take it you like what you see?” 

Thundercracker gave a rumbling purr, ::Indeed I do my spark. If you were not so very tired I would show you how much I like it.:: 

Index gave a soft chuckle. ::As soon as I am released, I will hold you to that. I wonder how long it will be before I can be cleared to start learning how to fly. You...you wouldn’t mind being my teacher would you?:: 

::No, I wouldn’t mind. I would be honored, my love. I can’t wait to see you in the air.::

::I can’t wait either,:: Index squeezed his hand gently. ::I want this for us. I want this so much. I love you. I love you so very much.::

::My spark. I love you too.::

A knock was heard at the door and Thundercracker frowned, ::I’ll see who it is. You rest my spark.:: 

Thundercracker moved to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Weld outside. “Hi Thundercracker! Is Index awake?! I wanted to see him! How did it go? How does he look?!” 

Thundercracker was about to answer when another voice cut him off. “Weld, Aid wouldn’t have left if there was something wrong. Thundercracker. We came to see Index.” 

“Who is there?” Index asked, and frowned. “Thundercracker?” 

“He looks like a pleasurebot,” Ratchet snapped and turned an angry optics to Thundercracker. “You put him up to it. I knew there was something going on when you went to First Aid. I can’t believe he allowed you to do this. He has used you, Index!” 

“Stop it!” Index yelled from the medical berth. “Teecee did not put me up to anything. I chose this frame. It is the one I wanted. Stop treating me like some new spark that doesn’t know his own processor.” 

Weld was frowning as well, “Ratchet, Index is allowed to pick a frame he likes and that his bonded likes. Stop being so rude!” 

Thundercracker growled, “If you insult my bonded again Ratchet, then medic or not I will hurt you! I did not ‘put him up to’ anything. He selected that frame! I warned him that is had been popular before the war for unsavory mechs! He selected it. Stop trying to drive him away from me!” 

Ratchet growled, “I just want to keep him safe. He is still a youngling.” 

“I am not. I AM not. If I was a human still I would be dead. I would be...Ratchet. I’m not a child. I’m an adult. I can make my own choices. I can chose who I love, and I love Thundercracker. He has been kind to me. He has taken care of me. Please respect my choices as I would respect yours.” 

Ratchet slumped, “Jack...” 

“Please, Ratchet. Please.” 

Ratchet scowled but it gave way to a confused look of helplessness at Index’s pleading. “You are so young, Jack. You suffered so much and-” 

“And I want this. I want him. Please, Ratchet, please be happy for me. I am happy with Thundercracker. He is going to teach me to fly as soon as I am cleared as well as how to protect myself. He made me promise to do so before he agreed to let me take this frame.” 

Ratchet, “Oh, bitty. My spark can’t take this very well. You know I think of you as one of mine as much as I do Weld. I just don’t want you to be hurt. I love you.” 

“I know you do,” Index said, “But you have to accept the fact I have grown up. This is my choice. And hopefully...I want a big family. I want that badly. Please understand.” 

Ratchet took Index’s free hand, “I’m sorry. I just...” 

“You care,” Thundercracker said. “We understand that.” 

“I understand Ratchet. You felt responsible for all of us after...after what happened to us after we changed. What happened is not your fault. You did everything you could.” 

“I should have done more. I should have-” 

“It wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. Please, just be happy for me? I love him, and he loves me.” 

Ratchet sighed, “I am happy for you. I just want to make sure that you are safe.” 

“I am,” Index said. “I”m safe, and I’m happy. It is for the best. I promise.” 

Ratchet nodded, and looked thoughtful. “I trust you to know what you want.”

“Thank you,” Index said. “It means a lot to me.” 

“I’m very happy for you too,” Weld said. 

Index gave Weld a happy smile, “I hope that you can be as happy as I am one sol, Weld. I love him so much and he loves me. I can feel it through our bond. It is a wonderful feeling.” 

Ratchet frowned at that. “We will see. You have a ways to go yet, Weld.” 

Weld sighed but hugged Index. “I am glad you are happy Index.” 

Index hugged him back, and tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Weld finally pulled away and smiled. “No, thank you. Perhaps I will get what I want....one day.” 

Ratchet grunted, “We’ll see.” 

Index laughed, “Oh Ratchet. No one will ever be good enough for us to you will they? Thundercracker treats me like a fairy tale princess but you still refuse to accept it and FIrst Aid is the same way with Weld but you refuse to see it. Aid is even a medic you trained up since he was Weld’s age now and you still don’t see him as worthy.” 

Weld laughed, “Ratchet is just overprotective. Maybe once he has other sparklings to watch over he will focus on them instead.” 

“Perhaps we should get on that then,” Index said, as he looked over at Thundercracker. 

The Seeker laughed, “I think I would like to have you to myself for a few vorns at least, beloved.” 

“Mmm...that would be nice too,” Index purred.

OoOoOoOo

Index’s wings twitched as he made his way to the library. Mechs stared, even a vorn after his upgrades. It was hard not to notice. He usually shrugged it off, unless they were particularly insistent. 

Most mechs had learned to keep a good distance, especially when Thundercracker was by his side. He smiled softly to himself as he remember the first few sols when he had been released after his reformatting. Thundercracker had held him close, with a protective wing and arm to shield him from the mechs leering at him. 

He slid into the library, heading towards his usual reading nook when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was roughly drawn back against a strange frame. “So, how much for a taste of ya?” 

“Let go of me,” Index said, forcing himself to stay calm.

The mech laughed, “Maybe I will just take what I want then. I bet you are a hot little thing in the berth.” 

“Let me go,” Index said again, his voice going cold. 

The mech laughed, and let his hands move down Index’s chassis. “Frag, you are like a pleasurebot. That aft. I can’t wait to pound into it.” 

::Index? My spark? What’s wrong? You suddenly feel angry and upset, is everything okay?:: 

::I’m fine. Having to deal with another grabby mech who thinks he is Primus’ gift to the Universe. I’ve got this.:: 

::I know you do. I am on my way though; just to be sure. I don’t want anything to happen to you, my spark.:: 

Index let his weight drop in the mechs arms, and twisted, completely freeing himself. Before he had twisted completely his energon blades had slipped from their wrist sheaths into his hands, and they ended up neatly just shy of cutting into the mech’s neck cording. “I said leave me alone.” 

The mech stared, frozen to the spot in shock. “The frag....”

Index looked around for one of the librarians and was pleased to see instead Ironhide heading towards him. “Ironhide. I don’t see too much of you around here. Would you mind watching this mech while I comm for one of the enforcers to come and get him?” 

Ironhide stopped, took in the blade in Index’s hands and nodded, “No, Index, ah don’t mind at all.” Ironhide loomed, and glared at the mech. “Ah think you should have a seat.” 

“You can’t make me do anything!” The mech yelled. 

Ironhide’s cannons hummed to life. “Ah think you should sit down and wait for the enforcers.” 

The mech’s optics widened, but he finally sat down as he was told. 

“Index finally got off the comm and glared daggers at the mech that assaulted him, “They will be here momentarily.” 

“Yah shouldn’t look like that is yah don’t want mechs to think your shareware,” The mech glared back at Index. 

Ironhide slapped the back of the mech’s helm hard as his cannon began to hum and crackle with power. “You shut yer mouth before ah shut it for you.” 

Index glared at the mech but smiled as he felt familiar arms coil about him and he turned to find Thundercracker behind him. “I’m fine, Thundercracker. Ironhide was nice enough to watch the mech while I comm’ed the enforcers.” 

“They are on their way then?”

“They are. I talked to Streetwise personally. He was really...annoyed. He said the mech sounds like the one that harassed Updraft.” Index glared daggers at him again, “I don’t think we want mechs like you around here. This is a respectable city.” 

Thundercracker rumbled, “We don’t. Especially if they cannot learn.” 

Index nodded, “Especially after what he did to Updraft! She was so upset and had to go to the medbay after Blades beat that aft away from her!” 

Thundercracker nuzzled Index, “You were so brave, my spark. I am so proud of you.”   
Ironhide chuckled, “You got yerself a feisty mech there, Thundercracker. He dealt with this slagger like a pro.”

Index snorted, “Of course I did. He’s an amature...and I’ve made great progress in my training. Jazz has said so anyway.” 

Ironhide’s browplates rose, “Training?” 

“He has been training with Jazz for the better part of a vorn. Diffusion. He seems to have a talent for it,” Thundercracker said, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice. 

Index’s lips curled up in amusement, “I am not a master yet, but perhaps one day. I plan to keep at it. it is...very...relaxing.” 

“Frag, maybe it’s something Will could get into. Poor spark has been bored out of his processor.” 

Index smiled, “I am sure Jazz wouldn’t mind having another student after Will has his sparkling. Did the medics say how long he had to stay on berth rest?” 

Ironhide shook his helm, “Nah, not yet. They are keeping a close optic on him. Hopefully we will find out something soon. He hates being this inactive.” 

“So I’ve noticed,” Index said. “He seems much happier since you’ve bonded.” 

“Ah would like to think so,” Ironhide ducked his helm. “Mia and I are a lot happier too.” 

“I can tell,” Index laughed. “I can have Jazz talk to him, if you would like.” 

Ironhide nodded, “I would appreciate it. Maybe just having something big to look forward too will help get him to take being stuck in the berth a bit better.” 

Thundercracker frowned, “Having a sparkling isn’t big enough? Most mechs and femmes would be overjoyed at having a sparkling, let alone having a third like Will is.” 

Ironhide looked to the side, “It’s complicated. Anyway, looks like the enforcers are here. Good luck with this piece of slag.” 

Streetwise strolled up frowning, “You’ve been warned against this, Ranger. We don’t tolerate this behavior. We will not. I’m afraid you will have to come with me,” he said pulling a pair of stasis cuffs from his subspace. 

The mech growled, “I didn’t do anything.” 

“That is the biggest bunch of slag,” Index growled.

“That piece of shareware led me on and then got mad at me for no reason!” 

Thundercracker lunged forward, ready to tear the mech to shreds but Streetwise stepped between the two. “I very much doubt that. The mech you just insulted in not only bonded but his bonded is the mech that was about to harm you due to that insult.” 

“He looks like a whore. What else am I---” 

“I think you should stop right there,” Streetwise hissed and mechhandled the bot back up to his feet. “I’ve already called for the transport. You are coming back to the station.” He pushed the mech towards the exit, “Hey Index. I am going to need you to come to the station later and make a statement.”

“I will come in, Streetwise. Thank you.” 

“Always welcome.” 

Thundercracker pulled Index close, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, love.” 

Index snuggled close to his bonded, “It was not your fault. You are the one who that help me learn to protect myself after all. Thank you for asking Jazz to teach me Diffusion.” 

Thundercracker pressed a kiss to the top of Index’s helm, “I am very glad that it payed off. I don’t even want to think what could have happened if you had not been able to get him off of you.” 

“Neither do I,” Index said, “But he didn’t.” His wings fluttered happily. He was proud of the progress he had made. He still saw Rung, but it was not nearly as often. He was no longer scared all the time, which was an even better improvement. “I love you.” 

“Oh, brightspark. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Index sighed as he lay on the medical berth. He had been feeling odd for a little while and while he had been able to hide it from Thundercracker for a bit, his bonded had noticed that he was not getting better. Now he was being examined in the medical bay. 

He sighed again and shifted restlessly. At least it was First Aid doing his exam instead of Ratchet. Ratchet would have been too busy screaming at Thundercracker for supposedly breaking Index to actually do the scans. 

First Aid came back over and looked at Index and Thundercracker. “Would you mind if I do another test, Index? I want to confirm the results before I say anything.” 

“No, no. I don’t mind,” Index squeaked, feeling worried and concerned. “Am I sick?” 

“Nothing like that. I just want to confirm a few things,” First Aid said and scanned him. “Hmmm....interesting.” 

“Interesting?” 

“Yes. You are carrying,” First Aid said with a grin. 

“What?” 

“You are carrying,” First Aid said again. 

Index blinked hard, a servo going to his midsection. “I...I’m carrying?” 

First Aid frowned slightly, “Index? Is something wrong? You have options you know-” 

“Could you, can you send Thundercracker in?” 

First Aid nodded, “I’ll go get him.” 

“T-thank you,” Index said, looking shaken. 

First Aid frowned, feeling worried as he went out in the hallway and asked Thundercracker to join him in the room. 

“Is something wrong?” the Seeker asked. 

“Not exactly. Index, do you wish me to tell him or would you rather?” 

Index shifted nervously on the medical berth. “I’ll...I’ll tell him.” 

“Thundercracker?” 

“My spark?! What’s wrong?”

“I...I...I’m carrying.” 

Thundercracker froze in shock, staring at Index with surprise. “You..you’re carrying? Truly?” 

Index nodded, and ducked his helm. “I am. Are you pleased?”

“Of course I am please! Are you not. love?”

“Nervous. Scared. The last one...oh the last one.”

“Shhhh...I know, but it is different this time,”Thundercracker moved close and pulled Index into his arms.

“What if...what if….”

“Shhh. We will have First Aid monitor you both the whole time. No one is going to hurt you, like you were the last time.” 

“I can’t do it again. It hurt so much! So much.”

“I know my spark. I will keep you both safe.”

“But what...what if you can’t? What if...I can’t take that again. i can’t take it. I can’t handle h-having it slip away. Oh...it still hurt. It still hurts,” Index wailed. 

“My love...if you truly do not want the burden of it i would not think any less of you if you---”

“Don’t say it. Please no. Don’t, love. Please don’t,:: Index whimpered. ::I want it. I’m just scared.”

Thundercracker moved closer, and enveloped Index in a tight hug, “I only meant it was your choice. I don’t want to force you into anything you do not want.”

“I want it. I-I just want you to want it too.”

“I do, brightspark. More than anything.”

OoOoOoOo

Index walked beside Thundercracker as they made their way through the New Iacon Market. They had so much to get to prepare for their new arrival. Index’s hand was tucked into the crook of Thundercracker’s arm, and he gave Index’s hand a little pat of reassurance. 

Index smiled up at Thundercracker reassuringly, he knew that his bonded was worried about him and their sparkling. He still occasionally had a panic attack, fearing for the safety of his precious little one but Thundercracker was always there to comfort him and calm him down. 

Thundercracker returned the smile with a smirk and guided Index towards a stall selling sweet crystal confections. Index looked at the goodies on display curiously and then tugged on Thundercracker’s arm. “Thundercracker, don’t those look like the goodies Updraft makes?” 

“These //are// the treats she makes,” Thundercracker grinned. “Blades convinced her to make enough to be sold. Can we please have a dozen?” he said, moving close to the counter. They were very pricey, and Index almost protested, but they did have shanix to spare when it came down to it. 

The bag was pushed into Index’s hands and he tucked it carefully in his subspace. “You are too kind.” 

Thundercracker snorted, “You are my bondmate. it is my job to spoil you.” 

::I love you.:: 

::I love you as well, my lilleth.:: 

Index blushed and took Thundercracker’s servo again. “Where should we look this sol? We still need so much!” 

Thundercracker looked around thoughtfully and then smiled. “Why don’t we look at some nice meshes?” 

Index purred at the thought. “Meshes for me too? I do need pampering, as you say.” 

Thundercracker chuckled, “If you like. Our berth could never have too many.” 

Index beamed, “I know. I love fluffy meshes. Love them so much. I’d surround myself in them.” 

Thundercracker snickered, “I’ve noticed.”

Index’s lips curled up, “Never heard you protest.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t. I do love rolling you around in them.” 

“Thundercracker!” 

“Well, I do. You look gorgeous spread out on them all satiated.” 

Index made a huffing noise, “You, sir, are horrible.” 

“No, I’m just helm-over-thrusters-in-love with my bondmate.” 

Index blushed and gave another huff of air. “Don’t think you can get back into my good graces so easily!” 

Thundercracker sidled closer and wrapped an arm around Index’s waist, “Then I shall try harder.” ::And if that doesn’t work, I’ll just have to ‘face you senseless when we get home.:: 

Index gasped at the words sent across the bond as well as a servo from his bonded that dipped down to grope his aft. 

“Mmmm....perhaps I will regardless.” 

Index squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. “Thundercracker! We’re in public!” 

“So we are. You know. In Vos public interfacing was not frowned on.” 

“This isn’t Vos,” came Index’s muffled reply. 

“No, it is not. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to show everyone that you belong to me.” 

Index looked thoroughly shocked at Thundercracker’s words. “Don’t you dare!” 

Thundercracker chuckled darkly. “I just might, if only to hear those lovely sounds again.” 

Index frowned, “What sounds?” 

“The sounds you make when I pleasure you, over and over again.” 

Index sputtered and looked around hastily to see if anyone else had noticed what Thundercracker had said. “Thundercracker! You can’t just-” 

Index was cut off as Thundercracker swept him up in a searing kiss that left him venting hard. He moaned softly, and clung to the Seeker. 

“Mmmmmm...just like that. You sound delicious,” Thundercracker said when the kiss broke. “You are beautiful. So beautiful.” 

Index blushed, “Thundercracker! Not while we are in public! People are watching!” 

“Then let them watch. They will see just how much I love and adore you!”

Index blushed and glanced around, hoping no one was staring at them. “We are in public! I am not...putting on a show for everyone to see!” 

Thundercracker rumbled, drawing Index closer to his frame. ::What about a nice, private show?::

Index huffed, ::Maybe...if you are good.::

Thundercracker laughed, ::I’m always good, sweetspark. Always.:: 

Index thrust out his lower lip, “Not always.” 

Thundercracker laughed, ::But you enjoy me when I am bad just as much.:: 

Index flushed again and tried to move away from Thundercracker but his mate held him close. “What’s wrong my spark?” 

Index looked up at his larger mate, “Stop being so embarrassing!” 

Thundercracker laughed but kissed the top of Index’s helm. “Fine, I will stop teasing you.” 

Index squinted at him, not convinced. “You are a brat. A horrible, horrible brat.” 

“But you love me,” Thundercracker said solemnly. 

“Very much.”

Thundercracker’s lips curled up with amusement, “I love you very much as well.” 

Index sighed, “What am I going to do with you!?” 

Thundercracker chuckled, “Love me forever?” ::And join me in our berth when we get back so I can keep you in pleasure for the rest of the sol?:: 

Index sputtered and froze mid step in shock. Thundercracker scooped his smaller mate up into his arms and walked towards the mesh seller stands. He would enjoy bantering with his mate while they shopped.

OoOoOoOo

~BEE-DOH BEE-DOH BEE-DOH~

The alarms went off in the medbay. An alarm Ratchet never thought he would hear. Had hoped never to hear. Buy the time he reached the room towards the back the patient was weakly trying to pull the tubing from his lines. Had Ratchet not know that Optimus would have been alerted as well he would have taken out the patient. He would have euthanized the monster and not thought twice about it, but it was not his decision to make. 

Ratchet quickly stabbed the mech with a mild sedative. The mech was not going anywhere before Optimus arrived and if Ratchet got his way, he would never go anywhere again aside from the smelter. 

When Optimus rushed in, his optics went straight to the mech on the berth. “Ratchet? What is his condition?” 

The medic grumbled, “I’m assessing it. He was up and seemingly coherent. Tried to pull out the drips.” 

“Is he...what does he remember?” 

“Frag if I know. I haven’t even had a chance to take a readout on him,” Ratchet said, frowning. Optimus was too concerned. It was worrying. 

“Wake him. Please. I need to talk to him.” 

Ratchet gave Optimus a flat look. “I don’t know what you think this will prove Prime. No matter what he may or may not remember does not change the fact that he is responsible for the death and destruction of not only our planet and the majority of our species but also the forced cyberforming of Earth that eliminated most of the humans!” 

Optimus gave him a flat look. “I know, old friend, I have not forgotten-” 

“Good! I know that I haven’t forgotten that he gave younglings to his mechs like they were prizes! That Flamewar war bred by Predaking too young! That Weld was brutalized under his orders! That Index was his prisoner /because he was so much like you!//” 

Optimus’ armour clamped down hard against his protoform. “It was war, Ratchet. How many lives did I end? How many did you end?” 

Ratchet bristled, “That doesn’t matter?” 

“Why? Because we were victorious in the end?” 

“Slag, Optimus. What the frag has gotten into you?” 

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. But I cannot help what I know. I know this war is my fault. They took me from him. They destroyed the life we created, and I drove him into madness.” 

“Pitslag! His own greed drove him mad and forced us into a war that has ravaged half the galaxy! And why? Because he refused to believe that you could make the changes that were so badly needed! Because he couldn’t wait!” 

“Ratchet-” 

“No, Prime! You are not taking his guilt onto yourself!” 

Optimus trembled, “I broke him.” 

“This is his fault. He did this. I will not let you blame yourself for this. I won’t let you!”

“Ratchet...” 

“I mean it, Prime.” 

“Ratchet, please-” 

“No! I am not letting do this! You always try to make everyone’s problems your fault and they are not! He made his choices and should have to suffer for them! He is the one who ordered the attacks on the Senate. He is the one who leveled Praxus just because they /might// have sided against him! That was all him, not you!” 

“But if I had been there, I could have tempered him- made him less extreme. Something.” 

“It would have ended the same. He is a bad cog. He has always been a bad cog, and he dragged you along with him. Frankly I am glad you got out when you did,” Ratchet growled. 

“He is my bondmate,” Optimus whispered. “I never would have left him had I been given a choice. Had I known...had I know...” He shook his helm hunching in on himself. “I would not have taken the matrix. I would have ran. Maybe it would have prevented it all.” 

“And maybe it would have made it worse,” Ratchet snapped. 

“I don’t see how it could be, old friend.” 

“He would have offlined you for your ‘weakness’! You know that as well as I do! He would have turned against you, just like he did when you were made into Prime!” 

“He has had many opportunities to offline me, Ratchet and at many times of the war but he never took his chance. I do not think he would harm me.” 

“You are being foolish. He would offline you the first chance he got. Do not be delusional, Optimus. He doesn’t care for you.”

“What proof of that do you have, medic,” a voice croaked from the berth. “Why are you talking to my bondmate like that...and what war is it you speak of?” 

Optimus turned, trembling. “Megatronus?” 

“What is wrong, Orion? Was there an accident?” 

Both mechs turned towards the mech still restrained to the medical berth. Ratchet glared at the mech but began to scan him. Optimus however walked to his side, “Megatronus? What is the last thing you remember? What do you recall?” 

Ratchet gave a loud harumph and glared at Optimus. “I still don’t like this, Optimus! I still say we put him back in stasis and keep him there!” 

“Why does this mech keep calling you Optimus, Orion?” 

“We will talk about that later, dearling. Now I need to tell me the last thing you remember. Can you do that for me?

The mech on the berth frowned. “You are supposed to go to talk to the Senate. We both are next orn. You were so worried about it. Did something happen? Was it a trap? Is that why we are here?” 

“No, not exactly,” Optimus said, “I need Ratchet to look through your memories. Will you let him do that?” 

Ratchet glared, “We should just wipe him. It’s a trap.” 

Megatron froze, stiffening, “Orion?” 

“It’s fine. I would not let him do such a thing. I promise.” 

“Why are we here? You are scaring me!” 

Optimus moved closer and took Megatronus’ shackled hand, “I’m sorry, dearly. We have to check some things. I’m sorry.” 

“What did I do? Did I hurt someone?”

Ratchet made a snorting noise and brought a datapad with him when he moved close. “Open your medical port.” 

Optimus stared down at the mech he had been bonded to, at the mech who had torn their world and countless other worlds apart in the madness that had seemingly overtaken him. The great Optimus Prime had no words now, no rousing speech or soothing words. What did he do now? What was left for him to do? 

“Orion? Orion?! You are worrying me! What is wrong? You look so different! I- Did I hurt...you?” 

“No...you didn’t hurt me. Please just relax and let Ratchet do his job.” 

It only seem to make Megatron panic more. “Why can’t I feel you? Why can’t I feel our sparkling? What has happened? //What// has happened?” 

“We lost it,” Optimus heard himself blurt out. “We lost it. I’m sorry.” 

He cringed away from the wail of grief that left Megatron’s vocalizer, and in spite of himself he moved closer, smoothing a hand across Megatron’s shoulder plating. “I’m sorry. I failed you.” 

Ratchet glared at him briefly but then returned to analyzing the mech on the medical berth. 

Megatron- Megatronus looked up at Optimus with wide frightened optics, “Did, did I do something? Did, did I cause you to lose out sparkling? You could never fail me, Orion. What did I do to you, my love?” 

“It wasn’t your fault. I promise you. It was all my fault. The Senate...” Optimus vented hard unable to even get it out. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s gone,” Ratchet finally said. The damage...corrupted all recent memories. His memory core is repairing itself, but the newest memories have all been overwritten,” Ratchet finished sourly. 

“What? What is going on? Orion? What is he talking about? Please talk to me. Please. You are scaring me. Please,” his voice rose, fear and panic at the front. “Why can’t I feel you? What happened? Answer me! Orion! Answer me!” 

“You can’t feel me because they broke our bond. They...broke it, and snuffed out the sparkling when they gave me over to the Matrix.” 

“What?! The Matrix? You have-?! They /gave you// to-?! Who?! WHO DID THIS?!” 

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then down at the floor. “What do you recall about our meeting with the Council?” 

“The meeting? What do you mean? We were about to be shown into the Council chamber and then, I was waking up here. The Council! What did they do to us!? What did they do to you!? I will make them pay for this! Are you alright? Are you okay? Has a medic checked you, Orion?!” 

“Shhh...calm down. It is...it was a very long time ago, Megatronus. Hundreds of vorns ago,” Optimus said gently. He took Megatron’s hand in his own. “We will make it right though.” 

Ratchet scowled, “You can’t be serious. What are you even planning, Optimus.” 

“Don’t look at me that way, Ratchet. He is my responsibility.” 

“No he is not!” 

“He is, and if he is willing I will renew our bond.” 

Ratchet flinched back.

“Prime! You cannot be serious! He is-” 

“He is my bondmate and he...has not been himself-” 

Ratchet to an angry step towards Optimus, “Not been himself?! Not been himself!? We are not talking about someone who fell into recharge while in his altmode and caused a minor accident Optimus! That is Megatron! Megatron who is single handedly the reason Cybertron is dead and so is most of our people! The reason that Earth is a pale copy of itself even now!” 

Megatron shrunk away, “I did that? I destroyed our home? Orion? Is he telling the truth?” 

“You---did horrible things. We all did in the war. But the war is over and we all have the opportunity for a fresh start. We will put the past behind us. We both have things to make amends for.” 

Megatron gave him a distraught look. “If it is true....if it is true and I am the monster that he claims is would be better to wipe my processor.” 

“No,” Optimus snapped. 

“What are you going to tell the troops then? What about the human survivors? How do you think that they will react to seeing him walk around still alive and free when he is blame for everything!” 

Optimus sagged, “What would have me do then? He has no memory of the crimes that occurred. Would it be right to punish him for what he doesn’t remember doing.”

Ratchet scowled, “You cannot be dissuaded in this, can you?” 

“No.” 

Ratchet vented hard. “We will lessen the blow then. Reformat his frame. Change his looks enough that he will not trigger the younglings. And you will keep him in reign or I will take things into my own hands,” he said. 

“I’m not worth this trouble,” Megatron whispered. “You shouldn't tie yourself to someone like me, Optimus. I have ruined everything.” 

“It was not only you,” Optimus said, looking into Megatron’s optics. “We both have much to atone for.” He reached up a shaky and and touched Megatron’s cheekplating. “We can do this together.”

OoOoOoOo

Optimus sat next to the berth, holding Megatronus’ servo in his. His bonded was so much smaller than he was now, it was startling. Megatronus---he would be Megatronus always to Optimus, just as he would always be Orion to Megatron---was a small flier now. 

Ratchet had been against Megatronus being able to keep his flight capability but Optimus had reminded the medic that Megatron would still have his need to fly even if he lost his ability to do so. The last thing they needed was for him to mad with skyhunger. 

He watched Megatronus boot up, and finally his optics flickered on...as brilliant blue as they had been before the war. “How are you feeling?” Optimus asked gently. 

Megatronus tried to talk and spat static the first time. He reset his vocalizer with a click twice before anything coherent came out. “Sore.” 

“I know, beloved. Ratchet said you would be for a few sols. Does your spark hurt? Do you need some pain blockers?” 

The small mech shook his helm, looking distraught. “No. It’s bearable.” 

“Just bearable? Let me get something for you then. I want you to relax,” Optimus said. “Stress will only prolong your stay here.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Shhhh...you aren’t. I just want to take you home,” Optimus said. 

The mech nodded, his optics wide. 

Optimus leaned down, ignoring how strange it felt to be one leaning down over his much smaller mate, and pressed a soft kiss to Megatronus’ lips. “Try to relax. I will get you something to ease the pain and find out when I can take you home.” 

Ratchet yanked Optimus away from the berth, “None of that in my Med-bay! He can get out of my med-bay after he has a clean scan in three sols. When do you want to announce to the city that Megatron is dead, Prime?” 

Optimus looked over to where the gray shell that had been his bonded’s frame for so long rested on it’s former berth. “I will discuss it with Prowl. He will help me decide when would be the best time.” 

Ratchet grunted, “Right. Have you settled on a new designation yet?” 

“Fusion,” Megatron said, and looked away. “I don’t like this deception. I hate it.” 

“I know you do,” Optimus said. “I hate it as well, but it is necessary. They will not accept you were it otherwise.” 

Megatron drooped, “I know. You’ve told me that. They would just as soon off-line me. Maybe they should.” 

“No. Don’t say that,” and before Ratchet could chide him again Optimus caught Megatron’s lips against his own, winging out a whimper from the smaller mech. 

“I love you so much! I don’t want to lose you again. As soon as you are out of here we are going to renew our bond.” 

“But I am causing so many issues, and if anyone ever learns….”

“They won’t. The only ones who know are in this room right now. I will not tell and neither will Ratchet. Isn’t that right, Ratchet?” 

Optimus shot the disapproving medic a stern look.

“Isn’t that right, Ratchet?” Optimus repeated, and gave Ratchet //that// look. The one that said he was infinitely disappointed in him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t tell anyone,” Ratchet grumbled. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

Optimus vented hard. “Good. Good. Thank you, Ratchet. I appreciate it.” His optics never left Megatron’s---Fusion’s face. “Everyone deserves another chance.”

Fusion looked up at him, his optics searching Optimus’ face, “How did I get so lucky to have you as my bonded?” 

Optimus laughed and nuzzled his helm against Fusion’s, “I think that I am the lucky one. We are together again. I never imagined we would ever get a second chance to be together. I love you so much.” 

Fusion gave a small smile, “And I love you as well.” 

Ratchet huffed, “He needs rest, Optimus. Let him rest.”

“I feel fine,” Fusion said. 

“Who is the medic here?” Ratchet snapped. “If I say you need rest, then you need rest. Do you understand me?” 

Fusion shrunk away, and Optimus frowned at the hurt he saw in the mech’s face. Megatron had never been fragile like this. Megatron would have snarked back at Ratchet. Yelled at him. That was not what happened though. Fusion cringed away like a wounded thing.

He couldn’t blame the mech though. To Meg- Fusion, he had left recharge to find that his world was gone. Quite literally. To Fusion it was just a few sols ago that they had been full of naive hopes for a better future and now he had learned that their planet was dead as were most of their people but worst of all that his servo had been the one to bring it to that state. 

He couldn’t even draw on the comfort of their bond to ease the pain of the loss of their sparkling.

OoOoOoOo

Index watched as Prowl moved to stand on the platform, “New Iaconian’s I have brought you here today to bring you news. Many of you know that Megatron has been on spark support in the infirmary since the end of the war. That...has come to an end. Ratchet has reported to me that the mech’s spark guttered last sol.”

Index thought he had heard wrong. It was rare enough to have such a gathering these days. The population had grown since they had began construction the city in earnest. Index’s processor raced, and he leaned heavily back against Thundercracker. He couldn’t believe it. It couldn't be true. Prowl continued on, but Index was too distracted to listen. 

He began to vent harder and harder as he tried to focus on the what was being said. He was gone. Offline. The mech who had tortured him, raped him and held him captive. The mech who had murdered his sparkling and tried to kill him. 

Thundercracker tightened his grip on Index’s shoulder’s. “Index? Index are you okay?” 

::Index?:: 

Index heard the question but was too dazed to answer, ::He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone.:: 

::He is,:: Thundercracker agreed, and pulled Index close to him. The purr of his bondmates engine seemed to sooth him and to bring him out of his daze. 

::He’s really gone? Really? Are they lying?:: Index’s ventilations increased again, his fans roared as they tried to cool his frame. His struts felt as though they would collapse on him.

::I don’t think Prowl would lie about something like that, sweetling.::

Index whined in distress. ::I wish he had suffered. But he didn’t. Did he?::

::I don’t know. You are safe and I am here. We will have our sparkling here soon. No one is ever going to hurt you like that ever again. You are allowed to happy that he is gone.:: 

::He is gone. He /is// gone. I...I should be happy he is gone. But I don’t feel anything. What is wrong with me Thundercracker? Why...why don’t I feel happy?:: 

::Shhhh....beloved. There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all,:: Thundercracker crooned across the bond. ::What do you feel, sweetling?::

::Nothing. I don’t feel anything. I’m scared they are lying. Frightened they aren’t. I wonder how Optimus feels about this. He loved him...I think. They loved each other. And I can’t help but feel sorry for them both. I think I would go mad too if I lost you and our sparkling.::

Thundercracker held Index close, ::So would I, love.::

Index clung to Thundercracker and let the warm pulses of love that his bonded was sending over their bond sooth him. ::What if it is a trick? What if he is still around. What if they just want to sooth everyone so no one tries to offline a mech on spark support? What if-:: 

::Stop. No more what ifs. If we need to, we can go to the medical bay and go see his shell. I know Ratchet would be against it and so would Optimus but it might just be needed for you to really feel safe again, my spark. I want to be as calm and happy as you can be when our sparkling emerges and if this is what it takes, so be it.:: 

Index was quiet as if he was considering it, “Yes. Please. Can we go now? Please. I---I need to see.”

“If that will make you feel better,” Thundercracker said and swept Index off of his peds. He strode towards the medical facility, wasting little time. 

Index tensed for a moment before finally relaxing back against Thundercracker, “Thank you.” 

“I would move entire galaxies to make you happy, my spark. There is nothing too great or onerous that I would not do to simply see you smile at me. I love you so much. You and our sparkling.” 

Index smiled wanly up at Thundercracker, “I am so lucky to have met you, Thundercracker. I am so grateful that I have you and that you have been so patient and kind to me. Even at my worst moments you have been there.” 

"I love you too," Thundercracker said, "I am the lucky one. Primus blessed me when he crossed our paths."

It wasn't long before they reached the medical building. Ratchet was busy treating one of the sparklings, and motioned for them to sit in the waiting area. 

Thundercracker cradled Index to his chest, pressing kisses over his helm and faceplates. “You are here and you are safe. We will see him and you will know that he is gone and can never harm you or our sparkling.” 

“Thank you Thundercracker. I love you.”   
“And I love you, my dearest Index, my spark. My love.” 

Finally ratchet approached them, frowning. “Is something wrong?” 

“N-no. I came because...because...can I see? Please? Are you sure he is really gone? Are you really sure?”

Ratchet frowned, and stared at the mech. “Yes, I’m sure, Index. He is gone.” 

Thundercracker sat Index on his peds, and the little mech shifted nervously from side to side. “Are you positive? Can I see?” 

Ratchet frowned again, “Index, are you sure you want to see this?” 

Index shook his helm. “No. I don’t want to see it but at the same time, I need to see it. I...I can’t seem to make myself believe it is true.”

Ratchet sighed. “Very well. let me finish up with the others and then I will take you to see...it.” 

Index’s wings fluttered, and his field stretched out, thin and anxious. “Thank you, Ratchet. I n-need to. Please.” 

The medic nodded, his faceplates were graced with a grimace, “I won’t be long then.” He left them alone, tending to the mechs in the infirmary. Index caught a glimpse of Optimus walking towards the back, and Index wondered if he too had come to see the warlord’s carcass. 

“Are you okay, Index?” Thundercracker asked. 

“I am. I am just, nervous. This all seems to be too good to be true. I just wish that I could forget everything that he did to me, but I can’t. I’m sorry you are having to deal with this.” 

“I knew that this would be a difficult part of your recovery. I knew it going it. I love you and will do everything to keep you safe and make you feel safe always.” 

Index nuzzled at Thundercracker in thanks and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you as well!” 

“You can come in now,” Ratchet said gruffly as he came over to where you are waiting. “There isn’t much to see, honestly.” He led them to the back anyway, to a sterile room where the mech’s frame stretched out on the berth. Index moved close and touched the cold, still metal. 

“He was very sick...in the processor. He hurt me and he murdered our child. I would have loved it...even though...even---” He vented sharply. “I don’t understand.” 

“Some things can never be understood, love,” Thundercracker said, and put a steadying hand on Index’s arm. “I wish you have not had to go through that.” 

“It lead me to you,” Index whispered. 

“It did, and I cannot say that I am sorry for that,” Thundercracker said, watching Index carefully. 

The small mech circled the lifeless frame. “He’s really gone? It doesn’t seem real. he looks like he could just wake up at any moment.” 

“He will not, Index,” Ratchet cut in. “His spark guttered and failed. I witnessed it myself.” 

“You’re sure? Really sure? I mean, we thought he was dead before and he came back. Are you really really sure?” 

“I am as sure as it is possible to be.” 

Index wrung his hands together, “I don’t know. You say he is....” 

“My love, he is gone,” Thundercracker said. “There is no spark of life here. He is...gone.” 

Index’s wings trembled, and he reached out to touch the lifeless metal again. “I feel sorry for him. After all he did to me I can’t even bring myself to hate him. It’s not right.”

“It only means that you have a good spark, my dearest. The best of sparks.” 

“But-” 

“No ‘but’, my spark. I love you and you are one of the purest and kindest mechs I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. It was a lucky sol when you entered my life and stole my spark away.” 

Index blushed at Thundercracker’s words. “Thundercracker! You are too kind! I am just an ordinary mech. A not very interesting one at that.” 

Thundercracker chuckled, and tilted Index’s helm up, before claiming a kiss. “You are the most interesting of mechs, I promise you.” 

Index vented hard, feeling flustered. He would never understand what Thundercracker saw in him.

OoOoOoOo

Fusion curled up on the berth, hiding under the meshes. He wanted to leave. The medic made him horribly nervous. He was always so dour and snipped anytime he was asked anything. The only reprieve was Orion’s visits. It was hard to remember not to call him Orion. Optimus just did not flow off of his glossa or fit in his spark like his beloved’s real name. 

He still felt so lost most of the time. It was so strange, this world he had found himself in. His beloved and sweet Orion, who was the kindest mech to ever walk Primus’ surface had somehow become a slightly frightening mech named Optimus Prime who seemed to be very different from sweet Orion. 

The world he had known was gone but not in the manner he had hoped and planned for. There was no sweeping reforms and safeguards, nor the support system he had dreamed of. Instead the old world had been reduced to ash and the spilt energon of countless innocent victims. 

And it was all his fault. 

He curled up into a tighter ball, and buried his face in the mesh. He had never felt so useless in his entire existence. Or so scared. His spark quaked in his chest, shrinking away from this new and frightening world. 

“Fusion, are you online?” Optimus asked. “Ratchet said that I can take you home now. Sweetspark?” 

Fusion drew back against the berth before he had realized that he had done so. He knew that this new mech was once his Orion, but it was hard to believe. The mech was so dour and stern with an overwhelming sense of self-sacrifice. 

He was afraid of him at times. 

He had learned that when he had been crazed and unwell that Optimus had been the mech who would grapple with him and keep him from harming Optimus’ mechs too badly. The idea of Orion as a leader would have made him laugh last week as well. 

Now it did not make him laugh at all. He missed his gentle mate so much. Orion had been serious more often than not, but he had still had a ready smile. He had been gentle, and caring. This stranger...well Fusion did not know what to think of him. He never smiled. He never laughed. There was a darkness to him that left Fusion uneasy. 

“Yes, I’m online,” he finally mumbled, pulling back the mesh. 

The mech frowned, “Are you feeling unwell. Should I get Ratchet?” 

“No. I’m fine, Optimus. You said I could leave?” 

“Yes. We are going to go home now.” 

Fusion gave a weak smile. “That sounds good. I will be glad to get out of here. I...I don’t think the medic likes me very much.” 

“Ratchet is a very good medic but his prone to emotional outbursts from time to time.” 

“So I’ve noticed,” Fusion said wryly. “He may be the bests of medics...that does not change the fact that he detests me. I can feel it in his field. I think he would hurt me if he thought he could get away with it.” Before this fiasco, Fusion knew that he would have been spoiling for a fight himself, but he just couldn’t seem to bring forth the effort or the gladiator persona that he was once so proud of. “And...I’m not sure I could defend myself...not like this.” 

“Ratchet wouldn’t do that. He is an Autobot. He has honor.” 

“You have honor. No one else is like you,” Fusion said, and looked away. 

Optimus knelt in front of him, “I am sorry, Fusion. I will talk to him about this. Let’s get you to our new home. Then you can settle in and get comfortable.” 

Fusion nodded slightly, “That sounds good.” 

He really just wanted to get out of here and away from the angry and menacing medic. Despite what Orion- Optimus said, he could tell the medic hated him and remembered that the mech had argued to send him back into stasis when he woke up. 

Optimus offered his hand and Fusion took it after a moment. The large mech’s hand engulfed Fusion’s and that too was decidedly odd as well. It would take some getting used to. 

“Do you feel up to walking?” Optimus asked. 

Fusion felt wobbly on is peds, “I can manage.” 

Optimus made a disapproving noise, “We will go slowly then.” 

Fusion huffed, “I can manage! I am not that fragile!” 

Optimus sighed, “I just don’t want you to push yourself too hard. I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t lose me. I am fine. I don’t need you to coddle me like helpless sparkling.” He hunched his shoulders and squeaked when Optimus swept him off of his feet. “What are you doing? Put me down! This is undignified!” 

“Shhhhh...don’t make a scene. Please, Fusion. Calm yourself. Just let me help you, my spark,” Optimus said, ignoring the whine that left Fusion’s mouth. 

Fusion huffed, and bristled, but finally settled back against Optimus.

“I am still a grown mech you know. I can manage a short walk. You don’t need to treat me like a lilleth egg or something!” 

“You are far more precious to me than a thousand lilleth eggs would be. You were lost to me for so long and I have you back at long last.” 

Fusion looked away, he had no memory of the time that his former bonded had been separated from him for but knew that he was supposedly to blame for that as well. He shrunk in on himself, plating suddenly burning where Optimus touched him. “I don’t see why. I am the cause of everyone’s misery.” 

“It was war. We all made choices we regret.” 

“I wish you would have just let me offline. It would have been better than this.” 

“Fusion!” Optimus’ voice was full of hurt. “Don’t say that!” 

“It is true. If I was offline, you would be free to find a new bonded. Your mechs would not have to be deceived, and your medic would not be angry with you. Everyone would be better if I was offline.” 

“I don’t want another bonded! I love you! Even when we fought, a part of me still loved you. I will not lose you again!” 

Fusion sighed, “I don’t understand why. I’m sure there are many mechs that---” 

“Stop it,” Optimus said quietly. “Stop it right now. I will not talk about this. Not now.” 

“I’m sorry, Optimus,” he said quietly as he was carried through the hallways and finally out of the building. The sky was bright outside, a vivid blue that left Fusion wide opticed. “Where are we?”

“Earth. This is Earth.” 

“Earth? Strange name for a planet. I suppose there are worse things you could call a planet though after all, look at the Junkions from planet Junk.” 

Optimus chuckled as he carried Fusion. “That is very true. It is a strange name, but it has become home for our people. The mechs and femmes who were once human have recovered for the most part and the humans of Griffin Rock are still doing well with their population continuing to increase.”

“Humans?” Fusion’s brows knitted together. 

“They are the native species of this planet. Most of them were...changed when the planet was cyberformed. A few were spared, thankfully. They are good people. Perhaps, in time, you can meet them.”

“Perhaps.” 

“That will have to be later though. You need to regain your strength and rest for a while yet. Then I will show you around New Iacon and then show you our plans to expand to other places.” 

“Everything seems to be...fine. Everything we wanted really. Equality and justice for everyone.” 

“I won’t say it is perfect, but those who agree to live in peace are welcome and a large number of D-, the mechs who you once lead have all joined us here peacefully. We offer them the same opportunity you were given, the choice to reformat if they wish to give themselves a new start.” 

“Did many of them take that choice?” Fusion asked, his browplates wrinkling. 

“Far more than I would have expected, and they have all worked hard to fit in. Some decided not to get reformatted...they have had a harder time of it, but they have put in just as much of an effort to fit in. We have a great many Seekers that have found their way here, and others as well.” 

“Anyone I might remember? From before...?” Fusion asked. His voice quavering. 

“Barricade, Thundercracker, Skywarp to name a few.” 

“And they are accepted after their reformat?” 

“Most of my Autobots do not realize that we offer it to them. They are seen as neutrals who have newly arrived. As long as they do not renew old grudges and have regular meetings with our resident psychiatrists then they are allowed to remain unfettered.” 

“That is...kind of you. More than the Senate would have ever given us.” 

Optimus sighed, and held him closer, “I know. I know that first hand.” Finally he sat Fusion on his feet, “This is home. I know it is not much. But I hope you won’t mind.” Optimus typed in the code as the reached the stoop. It was not much bigger than Orions little apartment in Iacon.

“No one’s lodgings are overy spacious, truthfully. We’ve had other things to worry about.” 

“That is understandable. This is more than I ever had down in the mines or in the pits. Are you sure you want me here. Our...our bond is broken, you could start over with another and not be stuck with me.” 

“I love you. I am not stuck with you, and no one else would ever be able to replace you. If anything, you are stuck with me, my spark.” 

Fusion looked around the small set of rooms. There was a living area with a small vidscreen, a berthroom with a berth that looked big enough for the both of them, a small energon preparation area, and washrack. “I would never be stuck with you, Orion. I love you as well. I just can't help but worry that I will be tying you down. I am a broken thing.” 

“You will heal. I will help,” Optimus pulled him close, catching his lips in a tender kiss. Fusion was not used to this, the softness or Orion being the aggressor.

He didn’t respond at first, confused about this new role between them. Ori- Optimus drew back and looked at him in worry, “Are you okay? Am I moving too fast for you?” 

Fusion looked down, “Just surprised. When did you become so aggressive?” 

Optimus made a humming noise, “The war changed us all. I lead the Autobots. I had to learn to---” 

“It’s fine,” Fusion put a digit over Optimus’ lipplates. “I just...it’s not what I’m used to. I...I didn’t say that I disliked it.” 

Optimus pulled him close again, kissing him with no less fervour. Fusion made himself relax. He could do this. 

Optimus finally broke the kiss and carried Fusion over to the berth, gently settling him on the soft mesh that covered it. Fusion sighed a little. He was not made of glass just because he was recovering. 

Optimus however just looked so pleased with himself though that Fusion decided to just let his bonded fuss over him. He still had a lot to learn and adjust to this new world. Besides, letting his bonded spoil him was such a small thing for pleasing his mate. 

Optimus curled around him, and pulled the mech over them both, sheltering Fusion in a cocoon of plating and soft mesh. He let himself relax as much as he could. He new frame still felt awkward and ungainly. It was too light and left him unbalance. 

“You are so beautiful,” Optimus whispered and pulled him closer. Their fields meshed, Optimus overwhelming Fusion’s. “So perfect.” 

Fusion listened to the pulsing of Optimus’ spark, trying to find why it sounded so different than he remembered it sounding. There was a strange echo now to Optimus that Orion had never had before and Fusion frowned slightly as he listened. “Your spark sounds different. Are you okay?” 

Optimus paused, “Different how?”

“It sounds as if you have an echo? Your spark sounds like it has an echo?” 

“It is not an echo, it is the Matrix.” 

Fusion cringed away, “You said...you said that was what destroyed our sparkling. How can you still have it? How can you bear that?” 

“It is a part of me now. When I was brought back it was still with me,” Optimus said, touching Fusion more gently now.

“I don’t understand you,” Fusion whispered. 

“You will in time,” Optimus said, and kissed Fusion, pressing him down into the berth. Fusion was pulled close as Optimus curled around him protectively. “When we renew the bond you will understand everything. It will be better than. I promise.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Fusion said. “I miss you. My spark is so lonely without you there.” 

“As is mine. We will finally have the chance to raise a family of our own that has been long denied to us. We will be able to have sparklings.” 

Optimus paused, his faceplates full of sorrow. Fusion reached up comfortingly, “None of them will replace the one we lost, but we will love them just as much.” 

"We will," Optimus agreed. "We will make things work this time. There is no one to stop us. No Senate. No war. I will make you happy. I promise."

Fusion nodded, not knowing what to say.

OoOoOoOo

Fusion was not entirely sure what to do with himself. Optimus was busy much of the time, leaving him in their little set of rooms. Optimus said that he needed to rest, he needed to heal. He felt well after a decacycle, but that changed things little. Optimus brought him datapads, vids, and even little treats. None of that helped to pass the time. 

He was lonely.

He wasn’t sure what to do though. Despite his reformatting, he was concerned that something he did or said would would somehow expose him as the monster he seemed to have become. He didn’t want to cause yet more problems for Orio- Optimus. 

He wished that Optimus had renewed their bond as he had said that he would but Optimus kept putting it off. Optimus still insisted on acting like Fusion would break if he held him too tightly and it was honestly a bit insulting to Fusion. On the other servo, he didn’t feel like he had the right to complain. 

On the other...he hated feeling useless. It made him wonder if Optimus even wanted him. Maybe he didn’t. Fusion was beginning to wonder. He was beginning to worry, and fear was beginning to take root deep within his spark. 

Finally the door slid opened, and Fusion sprang to his peds, “Optimus?” 

“I am here. How was your sol, my spark?” 

“I think we need to talk, Or-Optimus.” 

Optimus looked at him in concern. “Are you okay? Is something wrong? Do you need me to go and get Ratchet?” 

Fusion sighed, the angry medic who hated him was the last thing he needed. “No. I am fine. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am fine. You said we would renew our bond. When will we?” 

“I wanted to give you time to adjust,” Optimus said. “I know it is a lot of change.” 

“I don’t want to wait. I...I worry that you don’t really want me. Or your changed your processor. You haven’t...have you?” Fusion asked, flinching nearly imperceptible under Optimus’ suddenly intense gaze. “Please.” 

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Optimus said, and pulled him close. “I just wanted to give you time. I didn’t want to rush things, my spark.” 

“It isn’t rushing them. I need you. None of this new world makes sense. I just...need something to anchor me to the here and now.” He added in a tiny voice, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Optimus reached out, pulling him close. "If you feel up to it then...perhaps we could renew our bond tonight.”

Fusion gave a small smile. “Yes. I want to renew our bond as soon as possible. I miss feeling your love in my spark.” 

Optimus smiled back at the now smaller mech. “I have missed it as well. We will renew our bond then tonight. If you are truly certain. I don’t want you to feel any pressure.” 

“I already said that I want it, Orion!” 

“Shhh...calm down, love. I was not trying to start an argument with you,” Optimus said. “Do you think I do not want this as well?” 

“I don’t know,” Fusion said, stiffening. “I think if you really wanted to you would not have left me hanging sol after sol.” 

“Fusion. It’s not like that at all,” Optimus said. “What do I have to do to prove it to you?” 

“By renewing our bond! By not pushing me away and lying to me! By letting me feel that you still love me and have not done all of this out of altruism!” 

Optimus looked at him, a concerned look on his faceplates. “Is that what you think?” 

Fusion looked away, “What else am I to think?” 

Optimus ducked his helm, “That was never my intent. I love you. I never stopped loving you...even when...even...”

“Even when you thought you would have to kill me? Even when you learned of all of the horrible things I’ve done? You should have ended me. not left me to this. I weak now. I have destroyed our home and everything we held dear. I’m a monster and you’ve let me live.” 

“Fusion...” 

“I wish you had let me offline.” 

Optimus immediately drew Fusion tight against his frame. “Don’t say that! I don’t know what I would have done if that had happened!” 

Fusion pushed at Optimus’ frame, trying to get free. “You would have grieved but moved on. You wouldn’t be lying to your troops. You wouldn’t be lying to me. You wouldn’t be lying to yourself. You wouldn’t be second guessing your decision to save me, and hating yourself for thinking it.” 

“I have never regretted saving you. I won’t lie, I regret that the deception is necessary, but it is...for your own safety.” 

Fusion sputtered, “I can protect myself.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt, but it is still better this way, my love.” 

“You shame me.” 

Optimus sighed, drawing Fusion to him. “I never intended to shame you. I was only trying to protect you. If you truly wish us to bond now, then we shall.” 

He scooped Fusion up into his arms and carried him towards their berthroom.

OoOoOoOo

Index moaned, his abdomen distended now. Thundercracker was by his side at once, “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

Index looked at Thundercracker worriedly, “I think the sparkling is coming! It is too soon! what if something is wrong? What if i lose the sparkling?” 

“Shh. You are fine. Our sparkling will be fine.” Thundercracker scooped up Index and carried him towards the medical bay, reassuring him all the way. 

As soon as they walked in, Ratchet looked up ready to yell at them and ask what they had done to themselves. However as soon as he saw the state Index was in, he quickly dropped what he was doing and rushed to their side. 

“What happened? Index, what’s wrong?” 

Ratchet began to scan Index in Thundercracker’s arms. While he did so, he immediately noticed that Index was about to undergo emergence. “It’s too early. Frag-frag-frag.” 

Index whimpered, “Is it going to hurt the sparkling?” 

“I will do my best, Index,” Ratchet said. “Lie back.” 

“I’m not sure that will help,” Thundercracker said. “That isn’t a good position with laying eggs. There is not as much leverage and gravity would be acting against him.” 

Ratchet froze, “What?” 

“It’s a Seeker. I know it is,” Thundercracker said. 

“Thundercracker-”

“It is old coding. I have such coding, and I can guarantee that an egg has developed around the sparkling. It is normal for my line.” 

Index looked at Thundercracker in amazement. “You mean I am going to lay an egg like Miko did?! Why didn’t you warn me?! Where are we going to put it? What if it gets cold?!” 

Thundercracker soothingly pet Index, “I already made a nice nest, sweetspark. Our egg will be safe and warm there. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Ratchet looked at Thundercracker with narrowed optics, “/Where// is this nest?”

Thundercracker blinked at him, “In our tower,” he finally said as it that was the only logical answer. “Where else would I build it. I certainly wouldn't build it here. It’s not defensible.”

Ratchet grunted, “Slagging Seeker. What were you thinking. Why didn’t you warn us or him? What if he needs medical care?” 

“Then I would fly you up there.” 

“The frag you will!” exclaimed Ratchet. 

“Stop it! STOP IT!” Index shouted. “Stop fighting right now.” 

Thundercracker immediately turned towards Index. “I am sorry darling. You need to rest while you can. Our egg will be out soon and we can go back to our tower. You will love the nest I made. If you want to change anything, let me know. I will gladly make it however you wish.” 

Index tooke Thundercracker’s servo in his. “I need you right now. Ratchet, can you help get this out of me? It hurts.” 

Ratchet huffed and began to scan Index’s frame. “You seem to be about ready for the sparkling- or egg- to emerge.” 

Thundercracker helped him sit up, “Very ready. It is a shame we don’t have a berthing chair. It would make things so much easier.” 

“Thank may be,” Ratchet said. “I could have arranged for something had I known. Ge behind him on the berth and give him something to lean back on.” 

Ratchet frowned and watched Thundercracker climb up. He pulled Index back against his chestplates, and held him until Index relaxed.

Index nuzzled Thundercracker, trembling as his frame underwent the slow painful process. Ratchet hovered over the pair, constantly scanning Index and trying to get a good reading of the sparkling or egg- whatever it would turn out to be. 

Index trembled, barely able to support himself if it were not for Thundercracker behind him. Ratchet kept scanning, frowning. 

“Hurts,” Index warbled. He offlined his optics, his plating clamped tight against his frame as the egg moved down the channel, stretching it wide. “It’s too big it’s not going to come out,” he whimpered, clutching at Thundercracker’s hands as a contraction rolled through him and the egg pressed hard against the end of the gestation chamber’s opening and into the top of his valve. 

“You are doing so good,” Thundercracker crooned, petting his platting. “Just relax. It won’t be long, love. Just let your frame do what it needs to do.” 

“It’s stuck. It’s not coming out.” 

“You are doing fine, Index,” Ratchet said. “As loathed as I am to admit it, Thundercracker is right. Your frame is made for this.” 

Thundercracker reached around Index’s frame and slowly caressed his distended frame, “Doing so good my lilleth. Soon our egg will be out and you will able to hold it your arms. We will be back in our tower, safe and sound.”

Index moaned, “It’s stuck! It’s never gonna come out! What do I do?!” 

Ratchet scanned Index again. “It’s not stuck. Try to relax. It is almost out according to my scans. Just try to relax and let is slide out.” 

Index whined and leaned against Thundercracker, whimpering as his frame trembled and shook. With a drawn out moan, a spasm tore through his frame, making his wings tremble with the pain of it. Ratchet dropped to a knee and gently eased the large egg free of Index. 

Index slumped against Thundercracker, venting hard as Ratchet carefully wiped the egg off before passing it to Index. 

Index curled around the egg, looking at it with wide optics as Thundercracker slowly pet it with a servo. “Such a beautiful egg, my lilleth. I love you so much, both of you. Look at how beautiful our egg is, my spark.” 

Index curled around the egg and looked up at Thundercracker in confused awe. “What do I do? I don’t want to hurt it. What do I do?” 

“Keep it warm for now, curl around it. He can feel you, can you feel him?” Thundercracker said, and caressed the egg letting his field flare.

The sparkling inside clumsily tried to mimic it’s sire and flared out it’s own field making Index squeak in surprise. “Oh! Oh! I felt it!” Index did as Thundercracker had, and his optics widened in surprise as the sparkling inside echoed it, and the field that met Index’s own was familiar. He had felt it before inside the gestation tank, he had just not realized what he was feeling. 

Thundercracker smile as he watched surprise and wonder flit across Index’s visage. “He knows you, and loves you.” 

Index stared at the egg in his arms, shivering. “He’s ours. he’s really ours.” 

“He is,” Thundercracker agreed. 

“It just didn’t feel real before,” Index whispered.

Thundercracker pressed a kiss to his cheek, “He is very real and he loves you just as much as I do. Our sweet sparkling. Does everything look okay, Ratchet?”  
Ratchet gave a harrumph and turned back to his scanner. “Everything looks okay so far. Index, you and the sparkling will have to stay here for a sol or two. I will need to do further testing to make sure that your sparkling is developing alright in its egg.”

Thundercracker scowled. “We need to get our egg into our nest! You will love the nest I made for you two. You will be safe and protected.”

Ratchet narrowed his optics, “Absolutely not. I need to monitor them. They aren’t leaving until I clear them to.” 

Thundercracker bristled, his wings mantling aggressively. “They need to go to the nest!” 

Ratchet’s plating flared, and he took a step closer to Thundercracker, “None of that. You don't’ intimidate me. He is not going anywhere yet. He needs monitoring, and I don't’ have fragging time to trek all the way over to your nest. Do you want a healthy sparkling?” 

Thundercracker deflated, “You know I do!” 

“Then stop your fragging posturing and help me move them to one of the private rooms. Index needs his rest.” 

Thundercracker huffed, and carefully picked up Index, who cradled the egg against his chassis, and curled around it protectively. 

“Which room are they going to be staying in?” 

Ratchet led them to the second private room, pointing to a softer medical berth. “I set aside these berths for carriers and sparklings. The other is a standard so if you need to rest as well Thundercracker you are welcome to recharge here.” 

Thundercracker gently settled Index onto the berth and then drew a large mesh from his subspace, draping it over his bonded and their egg. “Are you comfortable, my spark?” 

“What if he rolls off of me in my sleep. I don’t want him to get hurt,” Index mumbled. 

“I will bring an incubator in,” Ratchet said. “It will keep him safe while you are recharging.” 

Index scowled at that, “But I need to hold him. I need to curl around him. He will think that he is alone!” 

“He will be fine,” Ratchet said, as he left the room and came back wheeling in the sparkling berth. “Here we go.” He pulled several meshes, and created and intent in the middle before holding his arms out for the egg.

Index scowled, and finally handed his egg over. “I don’t like this. Not at all. He should be with me. I will keep him warm and safe.” 

Thundercracker pet him soothingly along his back. “It is only for a few sols, my spark. Soon we will be in our tower and our egg will be in the nest with you, safe and warm.”

Index whimpered, “I want him now. I want to feel him and I want him to feel me. He won’t know me when he comes out.” 

Thundercracker moved closer, his optics on their egg in the incubator. “Our sparkling will know you. He listened to your spark for so long.“

Index pulled the mesh around him, hugging it to has chasis like a security blanket. “I want to go home. This isn’t right. This isn’t right as all.” He whined as his coding complained of the setup. 

“Shhh....I know. I know,” Thundercracker said and knelt next to the berth. He pet Index's frame. “It’s going to be okay. Just rest and soon we can go home. Just rest, my spark.” 

Index offlined his optics, frame shivering, “I will try.” 

“Good,” Thundercracker leaned in and pressed a kiss to Index’s helm. 

Index pressed closer to Thundercracker, drawing him to his side so the larger seeker was bent over the berth. “Recharge with me?” 

Thundercracker climbed up, curling next to his mate as he made sure to keep his back to the door to the main medbay. He would make sure that nothing got close to his mate or their egg.

OoOoOoOo

Thundercracker stepped out of the meeting, exhausted and ready to rejoin his mate. As soon as the other seekers had realized that they had pulled him away from his mate and their egg, they had been ready to conduct the meeting without him. However, the non-seekers among the aerial combatants had insisted that Thundercracker be the one to arbitrate the issues. 

Entering the medical bay, Thundercracker gave a nod towards Ratchet, First Aid and Weld who were gathered around some sort of training scenario guiding the young apprentice through it. He strode to the private room that his mate and egg were in and opened the door, only to blink in shock at what he saw.

He leaned back, turning to squint at Ratchet and the other medics before going into the room and shutting the door behind him. He could not imagine that Ratchet had checked in on Index. He would have flipped a table if he saw the mess Index had made of the berth and frames. The frames had been taken apart to section off the nest from the rest of the room. Both berths had been commandeered and set inside the partition, as well as all of the meshes. Thundercracker suspected his mate had raided a closet somewhere. He did not remember seeing such a mass of meshes being left. There was enough to shield Index and the egg from sight. 

Thundercracker trilled, and Index peeked out cautiously from under the meshes. “My spark? What have you done?” 

“It’s safe here,” Index declared, trilling back at him. 

Thundercracker carefully made his way past the makeshift barricade made from the berth frames to the nest that Index had apparently tried to build. “My spark… My lilleth, why did you make this? Were you worried about our egg?” 

Index whined and ducked back under his mesh. “Yes! Too far away. He couldn’t feel me! I needed to feel him. He was too far away! He needs to be with me.” 

Thundercracker knelt next to the mound of meshes, “I understand. Yes, you need your egg with you. Is our egg doing well?” 

Index lifted the edge of the mesh again, giving Thundercracker a peek at their egg with Index curled around it. Thundercracker relaxed slightly, appeased that their egg was alright. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad. “I brought you the pad you were reading. I thought you might like to have something to do while you brood our egg.” 

Index’s optics brightened, “You are the best mate.” He accepted the pad, and tucked it into his subspace. “Will you come in the nest? Please. I missed you. we both missed you. It was so lonely, and horrible. You were far away and the egg was far away, and Ratchet only came in once this morning and told me to rest. He’s going to be mad, isn’t he?” 

Thundercracker crawled under the meshes, and took Index into his arms, “Maybe a little bit, love. You know you didn’t have to do this. We would go to the tower in a few sols.” 

“But it’s safe here,” Index whispered. “Very safe.” 

“And so is the tower.” 

“But we are not in the tower! We are here! It is safe here! We must-” 

Thundercracker lifted his wings to shield Index and their egg. He looked over his shoulder and saw Weld staring in at them in shock. “Index? Thundercracker? What...what is /this//?” 

First Aid chuckled as he laughed, “I thought you had seen an...egg...before… What the frag?” 

Ratchet stomped up behind, pushing First Aid out of the way. “What’s wrong, Weld? What the frag?! Thundercracker! Index! What the frag did you do?! My berths! I needed that!” 

“It’s safe in here!” Index warbled from where he was hidden behind Thundercracker. “My nest. It’s my nest. You can’t have it.” 

“They aren’t going to take it away from you, Index,” Thundercracker said patiently. “Calm yourself.” 

“Mine,” Index said stubbornly, and peeked around Thundercracker to glare at Ratchet and hiss.

The three medics stayed in the doorway, and stared at Index in shock. This was far from normal behavior for Index. 

“Mine. You can’t have my nest. You can’t have my egg,” Index said when they didn’t move away. 

First Aid slowly moved around Ratchet and Weld, holding up a scanner in one servo. “Of course, Index. No one is going to take your egg or your...nest. We are just surprised. Thundercracker said that he made you a very nice nest in your tower and you are only supposed to stay here for another sol or two. Are you feeling okay? I need to do another scan of your egg to see how it is doing too.” 

Index ducked under his meshes and curled up further around their egg. Thundercracker sighed, reaching down and caressing Index through the meshes. “Please come out Index. They need to check on you and our egg. I will be right here to keep you both safe.” 

Index just pulled the meshes around him tighter and refused to come out. 

Thundercracker continued to pet Index through the mesh, and tried to coax him out, but the carrier would but budge, or uncurl himself. “Index, my love, come out. They will not hurt you or the egg. Come now, love.” 

“No,” Index mumbled underneath the mesh.

“His nesting programming has kicked in,” Thundercracker said, “There is little chance of removing him till the egg unfurls.”   
Ratchet groaned. “Oh great! So he will be in there for nearly a stellar cycle! So now two of my private recovery rooms are taken! Aid! You deal with this! Come on Weld, let’s go finish your scenario.” 

First Aid watched the two other medics leave before turning to Thundercracker and the mesh-shrouded Index. “Do you need anything, Thundercracker? Index? More meshes? Another berth pad?” 

Thundercracker shook his helm, “No thank you. I may ask you to guard the room while I move the nest I built in our tower here for Index.” 

“I made a nest,” Index whined from under the mesh. “I don’t need two nests,” he said peeking out and glaring at his mate. “Are you saying that my nest is not good?” 

“No, my love. Your nest is fine,” Thundercracker said and frowned. 

“You don’t like my nest,” Index added. “You don’t think I can keep our egg safe!” 

“I know you can keep our egg safe. I just want to bring the materials from the nest I made, so together you and I can make sure our nest is the very best. I have extra meshes and soft padding as well as warm soft wrapping for our egg. If you will allow me to help you, my spark, I would like to make our nest big enough that I can join you in it. I would like our egg to know me as well, my lilleth.” 

Index relaxed at his words. “I guess you can. Bring it all here quickly. I want you with me.” 

Thundercracker smiled gently, “I want to be with you as well.” He leaned in, and kissed Index on the helm gently. “I always want to be with you, my lilleth. I won’t be long. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion trailed behind Optimus as the mech walked towards the medbay. Uneasiness radiated through his field and demeanor. His wings rattled so loudly that Optimus stopped, a look of concern on his faceplates. 

“Fusion---” 

“I don’t want to go. I don’t feel well,” the flier said stubbornly. 

“Even more reason to go see Ratchet,” Optimus said and moved close enough to put an arm around Fusion and steer him towards the medbay. “He wants to see how the bond has taken. It is routine.” 

::He wants to crush my spark in my chest...and he is in the right. I don’t know what you were thinking, Optimus.:: 

::I was thinking that I love you. Even when you were at your worst, part of me still loved you and hoped for the best. My faith was rewarded at last, I have you in my arms again and our bond has been renewed.::

Fusion looked to the side, ::So you keep saying.:: 

As they walked into the medical bay, Ratchet smiled at Optimus before his faceplates dropped into a forced neutrality when he saw Fusion with him. “Get on the berth.”

Fusion’s wings folded against his back, and he climbed up on the berth. 

“Lay back, I need to scan you and check your spark,” Ratchet added, impatience and irritation creeping into his voice. 

Fusion laid back and offlined his optics. ::He detests me.::

::Fusion.::

::I hate this. I’ve lost myself.:: He let his sparkplates slide open, revealing his spark to the mech he knew hated him. ::I almost wish he would.::

::No. Stop talking like that. I did not save you to---:: Optimus began, but Fusion shut his end of the bond, cutting him off.

Ratchet began to poke at his scanner as he looked at the results of the scan. Fusion looked to the side, knowing the Optimus would be looking at him with those sad optics again. He was going to be firm in his resolve though. Maybe he was finally going to offline. Perhaps his spark was unstable after all?   
He knew that Optimus would never forgive himself if their bond had been the tipping point that sent his spark into shut down. He could tell that Optimus would likely not mourn long if the looks that the medic cast at him when he thought no one was looking. 

“Ratchet? Can you tell what the problem is?” 

Ratchet began to curse. “Yeah, I found the fragging problem. He is sparked!” 

“My spark is un---WHAT?” Fusion sat straight up on the beth, wings flaring in distress. “No! No! I can’t be. Why are you lying? Why would you say such horrible things?” 

Ratchet growled, “Lay back down, you glitch. I’m not lying. Frag it all to the pit. You always have to ruin everything. Lay back down now. I need to get a better look at it.” 

Fusion grunted, and laid back. He stared up at the ceiling. “You are lying.” 

“No, I’m not. I think you, of all mechs deserve this the least,” Ratchet grimaced, and scanned the spark again, “It’s weak.” 

“Then transfer it to Optimus,” Fusion said. “You could raise it together. It’s what you want anyway.” 

“Stop it. Both of you,” Optimus rumbled, “What do you mean it’s weak?” 

“The sparkling is weak. It is smaller it should be. Its tethers to his spark are too thin.”

“Will it be okay? Is it…” 

Ratchet sighed and reached out, putting a comforting servo on Optimus’ arm. “I will do what I can to keep your sparkling online, Optimus.” 

Fusion looked to the side and forced his annoyance down. “Can you transfer it to Optimus?” 

Ratchet glanced at the mech on the medical berth, sparkplates open. “Not at the moment. It is still too fragile to attempt a transfer. I am not sure if it would be possible to transfer it to Optimus. The Matrix is an unknown quantity.” 

“It killed the last one,” Fusion whispered. “It would snuff out this one as well. I can’t lose another one. I can’t. I can’t. Please don’t make me go through that again. Please.” 

“We won’t lose it. Ratchet will do all that he can to see that it stays online. Won’t you Ratchet?” Optimus said and moved close enough to Fusion to touch him, but the mech shrank away. 

“Why couldn't you just let me offline?” Fusion said. “Do you just want to make me suffer? Is that it Optimus?” 

Optimus reared back, “Meg---” 

“Stop treating me like him. I’m not. He’s offlined. I’m not him. I’m just not him. You killed him Optimus,” Fusion hissed, and then clutched at his spark as it spasmed.

Optimus rushed to Fusion’s side, “Ratchet! Help him! Is the sparkling okay?”

Ratchet moved over Fusion, scanning briefly before cursing and grabbing several tools Fusion had never seen before. Ratchet placed the tools into Fusion’s sparkchamber, attempting to assess the sparkling’s condition as well as that of the host spark. 

Fusion squealed. It hurt. Hurt worse than any injury he had sustained as a gladiator. The squeal rose to a scream, his back arched. and his vision whited out, and he heard nothing but white noise for several kliks. It drowned out everything around him, but Optimus loomed above him, looking as scared as he felt, and so did the medic. 

Fusion offlined his optics. He couldn't look at them. The didn’t care about easing his pain, or that he was even feeling any. All they cared about was the newspark, and he could not blame them.

His frame jerked, spasming, and finally fell strutless against the berth. The medic jacked in, over-riding his firewalls, and insinuating himself in Fusion’s processor, changing coding. 

Fusion was too dazed and exhausted at first to realize what was happening. Before he could protest, the medic had slipped several strands of code into his processor. Insidious bits of code that made Fusion wonder if Optimus knew of them. 

Code to force him to obey Optimus in all things. Code that locked all his weapons down and would make him go limp except in times of self defense. Code to force him to remain online. 

So freedom being the right of all was just a lie. He should have known. 

He curled in on himself, moisture gathering in his optics in the most humiliating way. 

“He’s stable,” he heard Ratchet say, and Optimus gathered him up into his arms. 

“I was so scared for you,” Optimus said, and held him close. “I don’t want to lose you again. I love you so much.” 

“I think it would be best if he stayed in the medbay for a few sols,” Ratchet said. 

Fusion whined. It was the last thing in the world he wanted. Who knows what other code he would slip into Fusion processor. “I want to go back to our rooms,” Fusion croaked. 

Optimus petted his helm in a way he would not have before the frame change, like he was something small and fragile, “I don't’ think that would be a good idea, my spark.” 

The treacherous medic nodded, “He needs to stay for observation. He may have another attack and should be here in case we need to stabilize the sparkling again.” 

Optimus looked so concerned as he softly pet Fusion again. Fusion wanted to knock the servo away. He was not some tiny frail mech who needed protection! 

Only...now he was. 

He didn’t like this at all. 

He hated it. 

“Fine. I will stay,” he ground out. “It’s not like you are giving me a choice.” 

“It is for the best,” Optimus said, “I will stay with you. It’s going to be okay. Ratchet is the best medic we have. He will take care of you.” 

Fusion wanted to protest. The medic wanted him out of the way, that much was clear, but he could not get those words out of his mouth. his glossa refused to work. A little whimper escaped his vocalizer. Another humiliation. 

Optimus leaned down, kissing Fusion sweetly. “Don’t worry. You and our sparkling are going to be fine. We are not going to lose this one. Ratchet and I will make sure that you and I will get to raise our sparkling.” 

Fusion saw the medic frown at Optimus’ words and the scowl the mech gave him. It would seem that Optimus was either unaware of what the medic had done or was unaware of what exactly it did. That was almost a relief. He wanted Optimus’ love, and care...no matter how hard that was to admit. 

Optimus gathered him into his arms, and he leaned into the touch. “I shouldn’t need protecting. I was the terror of Kaon,” he said, spitting static, and wished his vocalizer would let him tell Optimus what Ratchet did. Those words still would not come out. 

“You were,” Optimus agreed. “Now you are the carrier of our sparkling and the bondmate of the Prime. You should be pampered, and loved.” 

“I would accept being loved but I am no dainty tower mech to need pampering.” 

Optimus chuckled, “You don’t need pampering, it is true. I, however, would like to pamper you. Show you how much I love you and how much I missed you. I love you so much, Me- Fusion.” 

Fusion looked away, more pleased than he should be by Optimus’ slight slip of the glossa. At least he still remembered who Fusion had been. 

Optimus cupped Fusion’s cheek, turning his faceplates to Look back at him, and leaned in capturing his lips. Fusion leaned into the kiss and let it linger, deepening it when he heard the jerk-of-a-medic’s unhappy rumble behind them. He scooted close until he was pressed against Optimus and wrapped his arms around his bondmate. 

The kiss finally ended, and Fusion let out a little vent of displeasure. “I want you. The sparkling needs energy.” 

Ratchet grumbled, “That would be a bad idea right now. Your spark needs rest.” 

Fusion found himself unable to force his plates to open to bear his spark to his mate. As he watched, Optimus let his own plates slid open and Fusion felt his open in response. He had never been so thankful for Optimus’ spark calling to his. 

He arched up as Optimus pressed their sparks together. The rush of love, passion and joy was intoxicating as it pressed into his processor. He shuddered as he thought of what Optimus would be receiving in return. 

He felt the surge of rage and protectiveness as Optimus realized what had been done, followed by a rush of love and remorse that cradled Fusion’s own spark in a cushion of such overwhelming devotion that Fusion was awed to be the one it was directed towards. 

Fusion could have cried as Optimus zero’d in on his most recent memories. On the betrayal that he felt at what Ratchet had done. He understood and his anger surprised Fusion. Some part of him had believed that Optimus would wholesparkedly agree with what the medic had done.

::I will fix this, my love,:: Optimus maintained, his spark fluxing against Fusions and flaring bright. 

Fusion trembled, torn by so many emotions. Rage that he was so weak, fear that he had been so easily tricked, hatred for the lying medic, terror at the idea of being a creator. 

Optimus sent him more waves of love and devotion. ::I will make this right, my spark. From now on, First Aid will be attending you. I cannot trust Ratchet if he does this to you.:: 

Fusion hesitated for a moment, then sent a myriad of images of Ratchet...looking at Optimus. All the times that Fusion had noticed how the medic looked at his mate. ::Medic…..is jealous. Wanted you. With me gone….:: 

::Never!:: 

::With me gone he would take his place at your side. He wants you,:: Fusion pushed. ::He will do anything.::

::He will not have me. You are mine, and I am yours and this is the way it is and will always be,:: Optimus said and it made Fusions spark whirl with hope. 

::Are you sure...you could have...::

::No, Fusion. Just....no.:: 

::I would understand. We were enemies.:: 

::Even with our bond broken, I would never betray you like that.:: 

A pulse of love was sent to Fusion again and he tumbled into overload from the sheer amount of love that Optimus sent to him. Optimus clutched him to his chestplates tightly as his own overload rocked through him, sending Fusion into a second smaller one. 

They clung to each other, armour pinging loudly. Fusion clung to Optimus as the mech gently shut his armour. 

Optimus turned to Ratchet, a grim look set on his faceplates, “Fix what you did.” 

Ratchet thew his arms up in protest, “I didn’t---” 

“Don’t lie. I saw what your work wrought. I saw what you did. Fix it. Or better yet. Get First Aid. I cannot trust you to do the right thing.” 

Ratchet stared at Optimus, “Optimus! I did it for you! You deserve better! He is-” 

“He is my mate. Did you think that I would turn to you after this? After you put slave coding in my sparkmate? Did you even think of how it would affect our sparkling?” 

Ratchet stared at Optimus, “I-” 

“Go get First Aid. I will not ask again.” 

Ratchet’s armor clamped down tightly and he dashed out of the room without another word. First Aid came through the door not long afterwards. The normally calm mech looked upset. “What happened?” 

“I need you to remove some coding that Ratchet installed in my mate,” Optimus said, optics dimming. “Please.” 

First Aid nodded, “Would you like to jack in and observe while I work?” 

Optimus looked to Fusion and nodded, “It would be for the best. Apparently I cannot trust anyone but myself with the safety of my bonded mate.” 

First Aid looked from Optimus to Ratchet before moving to Fusion.

OoOoOoOo

Index shifted in his nest, curling around his egg lovingly. He could feel his mate behind him keeping them both safe and warm. He nuzzled their egg. Soon, he could tell, soon it would hatch and they would have their hatchling in their arms. 

His mate stirred and pressed a kiss to the back of his helm. “My spark, how are you feeling?” 

Index wiggled closer, “Tired.” He leaned back and clutched the egg to his chestplates. “Very tired.” 

“Recharge then, or would you like for me to get you some fuel?” Thundercracker asked. 

“Mmmmm....that would be nice,” Index whispered, “but I don’t want you to leave!” 

Thundercracker smiled, “I won’t go far, my sweet.” 

Index watched as Thundercracker walked to the fuel dispenser even though it was only on the other side of the room. His instincts shrieked that even that was too far away from the nest for the sire of his egg to go. 

He whimpered and stroked their egg soothingly, humming softly to try and soothe the sparkling inside. 

Thundercracker slipped back into the nest, offering a cube to Index. “My spark, here is your energon.” 

Index grasped at the cube and tipped it back, gulping it down. It seemed like he needed to fuel so often. He was always ravenous, and now was no exception. “More?” 

Thundercracker squinted at him, “I don’t know sweetling, that was a whole days ration.” 

“More?” Index asked again, and wiggled closer. “Please, I’m hungry.” 

Thundercracker went back to the dispenser, so far across the room which made Index fretful all over again. His wings twitched with anxiety until Thundercracker crossed the room again. 

When he returned, Thundercracker held the cube to Index’s lips. “Drink it slowly this time. I don’t want to upset your tank. Our egg and I need you to be healthy and happy.” 

Index slowly sipped the energon, looking up at his mate and gazing at him lovingly. “Thank you, my love.” 

Thundercracker smiled looking at his mate and drew him close, reaching out to pet their egg. “I would do anything for you, my spark. For you and our egg, I would do wonders unimagined.” 

Index curled around the egg and purred at the attention. “You are the best mate.” 

Thundercracker laughed as he climbed into the nest, and pulled a mesh over them. “No, you are the best, without a doubt. The very best carrier, and the very best caretaker.” He nuzzled Index’s neck. “The most beautiful flier.” 

Index shivered at the feeling as his mate began to kiss and nip along his neck. Thundercracker pressed kisses after each nip, working his way up to Index’s mouth where he stole a long slow kiss. “How I was lucky enough to find you, my spark, I shall never know but I thank Primus for it every sol.” 

Index purred and pressed a kiss to Thundercracker’s lips, “I am the lucky one. You rescued me. My hero.” 

Thundercracker claimed another gentle kiss, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Index hummed, and wiggled closer. His chassis felt hot. Far hotter than normal. It made him squirm and wiggle, and clutch at the egg nestled between them. 

“Are you feeling well, my dearest?” Thundercracker asked, pulling away and looking Index in the face. 

Index nodded, kissing Thundercracker again. He needed more kisses, many more kisses. He rubbed against Thundercracker, grinding his panel against Thundercracker’s. He whimpered and broke the kiss to nuzzle the egg, torn by conflicting desires. 

Thundercracker looked at him concern. “I am getting Ratchet to examine you.” 

]Index whined when Thundercracker pulled away and not only left the nest, but then he altogether left the room! It was horrible! It was unconscionable! His mate had left him and who knew if he would even come back. 

Index was panting by the time Thundercracker returned. his systems over-clocked and stress cracking through his field.

“There is something wrong with him, Ratchet,” he heard his mate say. 

But the only thing wrong was the heat in his frame and the fact that his mate had deserted him and their egg. 

The door opened and his mate returned- but with another mech with him! Betrayer! This mech would steal their egg! He wouldn’t let him! His egg had to remain with him where it was safe! How else could he protect it?! 

“Betrayer! Egg thief!!” 

Thundercracker rushed to Index’s side. “Shhh. I am here, my spark. I would never betray you! No one will steal our egg!” 

“Lies! Lies! Stop lying!” He yelled, pulling the egg close to him and curling still closer to it. “You left and brought back another! He can’t replace me!” 

“Sweetspark...this is just Ratchet. You remember Ratchet,” Thundercracker said slowly, and frowned. “He’s burning up, Ratchet.”

The other mech loomed over the nest, and Index hissed at him. His armour fluffed and flared out, trying to make himself bigger and scare the intruder away, but the mech jacked into him anyway.

“Oh, frag, really?” The mech cursed. “He’s going into heat.” 

“He can’t be,” Thundercracker said. “There is an egg in the nest.” 

Index hissed, “My egg! My nest! Go away! Leave my mate alone! Get away from my egg!” 

The other mech sighed, “Programming error. When he went into the new frame, the heat programming and the programming for preparing fuel for the hatchling got crossed. I’m fixing it now, but the heat cycle has already begun!” 

“Will it hurt him to carry so soon?” Thundercracker whispered, worry tinging his voice. 

“We will watch him carefully. With the proper supplements he will be fine. It is not the first time I have seen this happen. It was uncommon, but it would happen from time to time with flight frames.” 

“Get away,” Index hissed again, and tried to scratch at the mech, but Thundercracker grabbed his hands and stopped him from taking at the mech. “Let go! Traitor!” 

“Sweetspark, stop it. You can’t hurt Ratchet. He is only trying to help you, my love.” 

Index growled, hands clenching in Thundercracker’s grasp. He wanted to take the red and white mech apart. He wanted to make him pay for trying to lead Index’s mech away.

The red and white mech unplugged and backed away from the nest. “I’ve done what I can. He should start producing fuel for the hatchling but the heat is too far gone to stop it. Good luck.” 

With that the other mech left, leaving Index alone with his treacherous mate and their egg. “You are not giving him our egg!” 

“Shhh. No, I am not. Why would I give anyone our egg when my perfect mate is so good at caring for and loving it?”

“You brought a mech here---” 

“To look after you. I was concerned about you, my mate. You are not acting like yourself,” Thundercracker said, and reached out for his mate. 

“I’m fine,” Index frowned and squirmed. “Perfectly fine.” 

Thundercracker hummed, and reached over to pet Index's plating. His brow plates flicked up as the loud snick of a interface panel opening echoed through the room. 

“Index...” 

“I feel warm. So warm,” Index said, his optics flaring bright. 

Thundercracker looked at his mate torn between warring desires. He wanted to sate the heat in his mate, claiming his frame hard over and over again. However, looking at his mate holding their egg to his sparkplates made his aware of the need to care for their sparkling.

His mate was not helping either, his wings trembling with need and his valve dripping, staining the nest beneath him. “Shh. I’m here, my spark.” 

“Need you,” Index warbled, wiggling his aft invitingly. 

Thundercracker groaned. His mate was not making it easy for him. “Index...” 

“Please! Please! I need you! I’m burning up. Please, TeeCee. Please. I need you.” 

Thundercracker moved behind him, pressing their frames together. “I am here for you.” 

“Want you in me,” Index moan, and ground against him. 

Thundercracker groaned and let his spike extend. “Shhh, I’ve got you. You take care of our egg and I will take care of you.” 

He stroked along Index’s wings as he slowly slid into his dripping valve. Index moaned and quivered beneath his touches, purring between gasps. “More! Please! More!” 

Thundercracker moaned, nipping at the back of Index’s neck. “You are a wicked tease, my spark. I shall never have enough of you.” 

“Never a tease,” Index moaned. “Need you.” 

Thundercracker rolled his hips, moving inside his mate slowly. “I need you too,” he said, and held onto Index’s hips when his mech tried to slam himself down on the spike inside of him.

“Please, Teecee. Please,” he babbled. His valve clenched down hard, trying to wring the transfluid from his mate’s spike. “Please.” 

“In time, love.” 

“Need you! So hot! Please, Teecee!” 

Thundercracker tweaked a seam on Index’s wing, making his mate arch and moan. “Such a pretty sight. Beautiful and just for me. So lovely in pleasure. I could keep you like this always. Moan for me, my spark.” 

Index moaned and clenched around Thundercracker’s spike, leaning his helm back against his mate’s chestplates. “So good! Yes! More!” 

“Patience, my spark,” Thundercracker rolled his hips keeping the pace steady and slowly raising Index’s charge. His hand moved down, and rubbed against the anterior node of Index’s valve, making the mech in his arms howl and buck against him. 

“Please, please, please---I--I---I need---” 

“And you will have it soon,” Thundercracker whispered into his audial.

Index moaned, trying to buck back onto Thundercracker’s spike. “Please! Please, I need-” 

Thundercracker pressed a kiss to Index’s neck. “You need to focus on our egg while I focus on you.” 

Index gasped, cuddling their egg to his chestplates again. “Our egg! He can’t have it!” 

“No, no he can’t. We love it too much. I love it and you it. It loves us too.” 

“He does,” Index agreed with a croon. “He’s going to be beautiful, and smart and so very fast.” 

Thundercracker never stopped rocking into him. “So many plans, my love. I’m sure he will succeed in all of them.” 

“He will,” Index said, “I know he will. He’s going to be perfect.”

“Yes, our perfect little prince. And you as my perfect mate. My perfect mate to spoil and pleasure over and over again.” 

Index moaned, holding their egg close as Thundercracker continued spiking him. Thundercracker nuzzled Index’s neck, pressing soft kisses along it. He would take care of his family.

OoOoOoOo

“What the frag were you thinking Ratchet! Were you thinking? You dare to attack me for courting a younger mech while you implant slave coding to try and win an already bonded mech into your berth?” 

Ratchet flinched away from each accusation. “I was just trying to help,” he mumbled. “You don’t understand how bad of an influence he is.” 

“That is none of your business! You are not in a relationship with him. You never will be! Just stay away from them. I will check you over.” 

“No...no...I’m---” Ratchet growled. “Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“I can’t” First Aid growled. 

“Come on-” 

“Ratchet! You installed slave coding in a mech! A mech who is carrying! that is so far beyond acceptable behavior that-” 

“Aid? What’s going on? Why are you yelling at Ratchet?” First Aid jumped and then stared at Weld as he stood frozen in the doorway of the medical bay. 

“Nothing, Weld. I will be along for our date shortly.” 

“Clearly it isn’t nothing,” Weld said. “You wouldn’t be yelling otherwise...you never yell, Aid.” His optics drifted to Ratchet and they narrowed, “What did you do, caretaker?” 

“Weld, this is none of your concern,” Ratchet said, “Go wait for Aid, please.” 

Weld bristled, “No! What did you do! I’m not leaving until you tell me.” 

“It’s about a patient, Weld. Really. It’s okay. I just have to check over Optimus’ bondmate. Ratchet did something...stupid and upset them both.” 

Weld looked shocked and turned to Ratchet, “Ratchet? What happened? Did something slip? Is Fusion going to be okay?” 

“I’ll find out soon. For now, if you want to wait out here I’ll be as quick as I can. I don’t want to be late for our date.” 

Ratchet scowled at First Aid, “Don’t have him out too late! He-” 

First Aid gave Ratchet a flat look, “You are fine one to lecture me at the moment.” 

Ratchet flinched, “I was just trying to help Optimus. You---you don’t understand what we are dealing with.” 

First Aid frowned, “I don’t know what your problem with Fusion is. He seems to be a good mech, and he makes Optimus happy. Frag. Don’t you think he deserves happiness?” 

“He’s not what you think,” Ratchet said, armor clamping down hard with distress.

“You are jealous, aren’t you? Is that it? Frag, Ratchet, that isn’t the way to go about getting Optimus’ attention.” 

Weld looked between them, “Are you sure you don’t need help? I could assist?” 

First Aid gave Weld a warm smile, “I know you could. However Optimus and Fusion are on edge from the...accident. It will go better if Ratchet and I go in alone.” 

First Aid gave Ratchet another flat look and entered the private room holding the Prime and his mate. Ratchet stormed in behind him, the door shutting behind him as First Aid moved to examine the mech laying on the berth. 

“Prime? Fusion? With your permission, may I do I scan to find out what was done exactly?” 

Ratchet glared at the mech on the berth. “It’s not right! I did what I thought was best! That monster needs to be controlled somehow! Optimus loves him too much to do it himself!” 

“Why would one small mech, a carrying mech at that, be a monster?” 

“When the carrying mech is Megatron in a pretty new frame!” 

Fusion stiffened, optics going wide with alarm. Fear battle with anger, “You were not supposed to tell anyone.” 

“I was forced to agree to this farce under duress. You don’t deserve a second chance. You don’t deserve this. You are a horrible monster that nearly destroyed Jack, Raf, and Miko. You deserve to be offlined, not coddled by Optimus.” 

Optimus moved between Ratchet and Fusion, his own expression stormy. “How dare you! Ratchet!” 

It’s the truth,” the medic hissed. “He should have been executed.” 

First Aid froze in shock, staring at Ratchet and Optimus before moving horrified optics to Fusion on the berth. Optimus got up and grabbed Ratchet by the back of the neck, “As you should be executed for installing slave coding in a mech! For making serious coding changes without consent! Each of those carries a death sentence as well!”   
Ratchet just glared at Optimus before he was dropped to the ground. First Aid winced and started to move away before Optimus turned to him. “Can you fix the damages, First Aid? Fusion is carrying and the coding is preventing him from speaking at times.” 

First Aid looked between Optimus and Fusion for a horrified klik before turning back to the datapad. “I...I can. It shouldn’t, shouldn’t take too long.” 

Optimus nodded, and moved close to Fusion again, “Good. Thank you.” 

First Aid nodded, and his optics flicked to Fusion, “I will need to jack in to you. Is that...fine?” 

“I have little choice in this. I don’t even know why you are asking,” Fusion said. “I want the coding gone,” he managed to get out after some struggle.

First Aid finally jacked in, his hand shaking as he pushed the plug into the slot. “It’s going to feel odd as I begin to edit out the programing. That is completely normal. Could you please lay back?” 

First Aid tried not to look at the mech on the medical berth as he quickly worked to fix the coding errors and removed all traces of the slave coding. His mind however was racing with the information he had been given. Megatron was alive? Fusion was Megatron? That meant that Megatron was bonded to their Prime and carrying his sparkling. 

He had no idea how to react to that information. As soon as the coding had been removed and the damaged fixed he unhooked as quickly as he could and moved away from the berth. “If there is nothing else, Prime?” 

Optimus nodded, “What you have learned here needs to be kept confidential. I hope you understand why.” 

First Aid bristled, “My medical programming would not allow things otherwise.” 

“Good,” Optimus said. “Fusion will be coming you from now on for his medical needs. I’m sure you can understand why we can no longer go to Ratchet. I will not place my mate in danger.” 

“I understand, my Prime.” 

Fusion watched the exchange with a frown on his faceplates, “I know it is distressing. I am sorry that you have been dragged into this as well.” 

“You are?” First Aid startled, the words tumbling from his lips. 

Fusion stared at him before looking to the side, “I am. I...I will not deny that I am glad to be alive but...I have much to atone for.” 

Optimus moved closer, “You see, First Aid, when he woke from stasis he had no memory of the war and was suffering from processor damage that was irreparable. What memories he still had and had access to were transferred with him into his new frame. He is not who he was.” 

First Aid nodded, “I can tell. If he was he would not be here, would he?” 

“No, I would not,” Fusion said. “Nor would my sparkling. He deserves a chance. He should not have to suffer because of my---my misdeeds.” 

First Aid’s gaze softened, “No he should not. He will not. I will help see to it.” 

Fusion gave him a wobbly smile, “Thank you. You can’t even understand how much that means to me.” 

“No matter what you may have done, you are carrying an innocent sparkling-” 

“Nothing from him is innocent!” 

First Aid jumped at the harsh words and turned to find Ratchet staring at him enraged, “Don’t let them fool you, Aid! He is still deceiving you! Just like he has been tricking Optimus! That is why I had to put the coding in!” 

“I haven’t tricked anyone,” Fusion said. “I didn’t ask for this. I wouldn't have asked for this.” 

“Lies! LIES! You have corrupted our Prime!” Ratchet screamed and tried to strike Fusion, only to have Optimus take the hit. 

“Out,” Optimus said in a grave tone, his patience worn thin, “You are not yourself, old friend. I suggest you have First Aid check your processor. This behavior is the farthest thing from acceptable.” 

“How dare you?! I am not the one fragging a mortal enemy!” 

First Aid moved behind Ratchet and swiftly plugged in his medical pad. He activated a stasis code and helped ease Ratchet to the ground as his knees buckled. Once he was on the floor, he began scanning his code. 

“Is he alright, First Aid?” 

“No, no he is not. He has been working too much and been too stressed. He has developed a glitch. I am easing what I can but he will need a coding expert to try and fix it completely.” 

Optimus frowned, “That would explain much. I know he is...angry with me for what has happened, but normally he has much more control than this.” 

“Yes, I know. I think it might be best to leave him in stasis until we can have Chromedome look at his coding. In this state he is a danger to himself and others,” First Aid said. “The Lost Light should be arriving soon, to my understanding.” 

“Good. I had heard that they had sent a long-range communication. They should be here within the orn,” Optimus said. 

First Aid nodded, “I’ll take Ratchet off the roster until he has been seen by Chromedome and given the go ahead to return. If you and...Fusion, wish to head back to your quarters you may.” 

As Optimus and Fusion left, Weld peered anxiously in and gasped when he saw Ratchet on the ground. “Aid?! What happened?” 

“I had to put him in stasis, he started to glitch and become paranoid. Would you help me carry him to a private room? He is off duty until he can be seen by a coding expert.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Weld whispered. 

“Yes, will you help me get him on a berth?” First Aid said. “I want to get him hooked up to a spark monitor and an energon drip.” 

Weld helped him move Ratchet to a medical berth and helped put in the energon drip and put him on the spark monitor. THe little mech looked distraught by the time they were finished. “Are you sure he will be fine?” 

“I’m sure, love. He will be as good as new soon enough,” First Aid said. 

Weld just looked at Ratchet in concern. “Are you sure?” 

First Aid smiled at the smaller mech, “I am very sure. I am just surprised no one noticed that he was acting different before now.” 

“He has been under a lot of stress, with Verity and Index both in here for so long.” 

“That’s true. Come on, let’s go grab some fuel. I would still like to have our date if you feel up to it.” 

Weld grabbed First Aid’s hand, and gave it a little squeeze, “I definitely feel up to it. I love spending time with you. Any time.” He entwined their fingers, and let his field flare out, wrapping it around First Aid’s eagerly. 

“And I love spending time with you,” First Aid smiled down at him. 

Weld blushed as First Aid wrapped an arm around him and drew him closer. “Where did you want to go for our date?” 

First Aid smiled, “I found a nice place outside and thought we might have a, I think Updraft called it a picnic.” 

Weld smiled, “That sounds wonderful.”

OoOoOoOo

Index felt warm and safe, but most importantly he felt sated. First Aid had scanned him this morning and said he was carrying again...which wasn’t a bad thing he guessed. They had fixed his programming so it would not happen so quickly again. He wanted to time raise the two they would have before they had anymore. Although Thundercracker seemed to think they needed a trine. Index could not imagine taking care of one sparkling...let alone three.   
He pet the egg softly, and hummed to it. Something shifted inside of it, which was different. It had never done that before. 

He stared at his egg and saw it shift again. He whined worriedly, was something wrong? He pet the egg and hummed to it, hoping it would be okay. He jumped when it shifted again. 

He reached behind him and shook Thundercracker. “Thundercracker! Something is wrong with the egg!” 

Thundercracker woke from recharge with a lurch and stared at Index before turning to their egg, “What do you mean? What’s wrong?” 

“It moved!” Index squeaked looking utterly alarmed. “It jumped and then moved and it’s still moving!!!” 

“Oh, that is normal. It means he is unfurling! Finally,” Thundercracker grinned and hugged Index to him. 

“What? You mean he is hatching? I will be able to hold our sparkling?” 

Thundercracker laughed and kissed Index in the cheek, “Exactly that.” 

Index purred happily at that thought, “Will it take long?” 

“It depends on our sparkling and how much of hurry he is in to see the world.” 

Index smiled and pet their egg softly, “Come out, little one. I want to see you and hold you in my arms.” 

Thundercracker smiled at his mate attempting to coax their hatchling from his egg and settled in to watch. He was going to see their hatching at last and he wasn’t going to miss a klik of it. Absently he sent a comm to First Aid that the hatchling was starting to unfurl. 

The egg shivered, and rocked, but no hole appeared in the shell. Thundercracker could tell that Index was starting to worry. “Have patience. He will get out of there eventually.” 

The egg stirred and finally a crack appeared in the metal shell. It slowly grew bigger, and a little hand reached out of it, clutching at the side.

The crack grew bigger, and bigger until the sparkling finally pulled itself out and wailed loudly. 

Index scooped up their sparkling at once, softly murmuring praise to him. Thundercracker beamed at the sight of their hatchling emerged at last. He could tell that the hatchling took after him with his swept back wings and sleek frame. 

Index pressed a kiss to their sparkling’s helm, “Isn’t he perfect Thundercracker?” 

“He is as perfect as you are my spark. I am so proud of you both.” 

Index was still happily crooning to the sparkling as the door slid open and First Aid stepped inside carrying his medical kit. “My, that was quick! Let me have a look at him. Oh, my, what a lovely little mech you have there. Have you discussed names yet?” 

“Oh! Oh! I didn’t even think of that,” Index squeaked. “Thundercracker?” 

Thundercracker smiled, “I was thinking Vector, if you like it Index.” 

Index smiled, “It’s perfect. Our little Vector. Isn’t he perfect?” 

First Aid smiled, “He is and so adorable. Do you think he would tolerate a scan? I would like to be sure everything is as it should be.” 

Thundercracker nodded, “You may. We want to be sure he is as healthy as possible before we head back to our tower at last.” 

“Oh, he will like the nest you built, I know he will,” Index crooned. “I can’t wait to go home. Then we can work on the nest together! It will be the best nest then, and we can stay there with the new egg. Wouldn't that be exciting?” 

Thundercracker beamed, “Yes it will. I can’t wait for the time with my loves.”


End file.
